Bengalas y ventoleras
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: El mundo se conmocionó con el surgimiento de las singularidades y se pensó que se había visto todo. Sin embargo, la siguiente gran conmoción global fue que la comunidad mágica saliera a la luz. Con ello, nació una nueva clase de humano y también, un nuevo tipo de héroe. Esta es la historia de una heroína con singularidad y con magia... dando su corazón a cierto héroe veloz.
1. Instantes

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Uno – Instantes.**

_Diciembre._

Cuando la gente alrededor del mundo se conmocionó con el surgimiento de las singularidades, pensó que lo había visto todo.

Sin embargo, la siguiente gran conmoción global fue que la comunidad mágica saliera a la luz.

De eso ya habían pasado bastantes años, pero no evitaba que siguiera habiendo toda clase de… bueno, de _imbéciles_.

—¡Fuera del camino, aberraciones!

—¿Qué acaba de decir ese…?

—Tranquila, _Chihiro_.

Una adulta joven de largo cabello negro, ataviada con un _qipao_ rojo y dorado a la altura de las rodillas, frunció sus finas cejas ante la solicitud, cruzando sus brazos, envueltos en largos guantes negros. Golpeó el piso rítmicamente con uno de sus pies, calzados con botines también negros, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

—¿Nos aseguramos de que no hagan un desastre, _Ingenium_?

—Por supuesto.

A continuación, una ráfaga de viento a la derecha de la mujer le indicó que su acompañante había iniciado su avance, por lo cual echó un vistazo a su alrededor antes de desaparecerse.

_Chihiro_ era parte de una nueva generación de héroes, una en la cual algunos poseían una singularidad _y también_ la capacidad de la magia. Con ambas cosas a favor, costaba creer que hacía solo unos segundos, alguien señalara como "aberraciones" a dos de los más destacados héroes de aquella área.

Peor era que la ofensa viniera de un compañero héroe.

—Ya sabrá lo que es bueno —aseguró _Chihiro_.

Como ella no poseía una singularidad como la de _Ingenium_, tenía que aprovecharse de su magia para poder participar en una persecución como aquella. Al parecer, el imbécil que les dijo aquello tan desagradable a ella y su compañero, iba tras un villano que también podía moverse con relativa rapidez, lo cual estaba ayudándole a perderse de vista.

Menos mal que _Chihiro_ había entrenado muchísimo para moverse de aquella manera.

La Aparición no era cosa de risa, lo supo desde el instante en que le enseñaron a ejecutarla. El que un mago pudiera irse de un sitio para llegar a otro en un parpadeo, era algo muy práctico, pero también peligroso si no se realizaba correctamente. De hecho, muchos magos preferían no echar mano de semejante recurso a menos que fuera necesario, y ciertamente, no lo hacían varias veces de manera consecutiva.

Sin perder de vista al objetivo, _Chihiro_ no tardó en deducir su ruta, así que se arriesgó a realizar una última aparición, adelantándose cuidadosamente a _Ingenium_ y al otro héroe (del cual no quería saber nada por el momento).

Tuvo suerte, porque se colocó justo en el sitio indicado para ponerle la zancadilla al villano, logrando así que cayera de una manera ridícula. Antes de permitir que se recuperara de la impresión, _Chihiro_ movió las manos en elegantes florituras y brillantes chispas amarillas surgieron las yemas de sus dedos (las cuales sus guantes no cubrían), encerrando con ellas al villano en una especie de jaula muy luminosa y caliente.

—¡Quítame esto de encima, _bruja_!

_Chihiro_, obviamente, lo ignoró, mirando rápidamente por encima del hombro que se acercaban sus dos colegas.

—Buen trabajo —la felicitó _Ingenium_, con su habitual voz amable.

—Retira eso, _Chihiro_, para poder esposarlo —pidió el otro héroe.

Ella lo observó por un momento, intentando acordarse de quién era, pero al no lograrlo, se encogió de hombros y movió la mano izquierda. Como siempre, era todo un espectáculo ver las chispas regresar a su mano tendida, antes de que se desvanecieran de la vista.

A continuación, el villano fue esposado y conducido a la estación de policía más cercana por el héroe descortés, dejando atrás a una _Chihiro_ ceñuda y a un _Ingenium_ abatido.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó ella finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿El villano o el idiota?

De buena gana, _Chihiro_ se echó a reír.

—Los dos, ya que estamos —acabó respondiendo ella.

—Por lo que oí, el villano es solo un carterista, con una singularidad física que le permite moverse más rápido de lo normal. El héroe… Es un recién graduado, _Wild Wind._ Se aprovecha de las corrientes de aire para elevar o aplastar cosas, y también para desplazarse.

—¿No pudo haber hecho algo de eso con el carterista desde el principio?

_Ingenium_ se encogió de hombros y solo por observarlo con atención, _Chihiro_ se percató de la sonrisa que escondía bajo el casco.

Definitivamente, instantes como aquel hacían que valiera la pena cada patrulla con _Ingenium_.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a… Bueno, no sé qué es esto, pero ojalá les guste._

_La queridísima Tanit (_TanitbenNajash_) lanzó la _Tabla de Invierno_ retando a todo el mundo a escribir en este mes, con tres grados de dificultad y uno de ellos (el máster) tiene premio. Lo digo por si les interesa, búsquenla a ella y/o al hashtag "TanitDribs", para más detalles._

_En fin, que la tabla con su modalidad "Fácil" me da el pretexto para adelantarme un poco a un crossover en el que ando trabajando desde hace unos meses, porque es diciembre y a todos les gusta la época de Navidad (o eso creo). Así, les presento a _Chihiro_, una heroína de este universo en el cual, tanto la magia como las singularidades son tan normales como respirar. Y sí, trabaja con _Ingenium_, pero les dejo de tarea que adivinen de cuál Iida se trata (aunque no creo que sea tan difícil enterarse)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Causas_._


	2. Causas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Dos – Causas.**

Tres años antes. Diciembre.

_Las luces de las decoraciones y los coloridos escaparates eran algo digno de ver en esas fechas._

_Sin embargo, nada de eso era suficiente para levantar el ánimo de Karen Kishuu, no cuando se sumía en la melancolía sin previo aviso, por culpa de los recuerdos._

_Por eso no había solicitado vacaciones en la agencia ese mes, como varios de sus compañeros. Prefería enfrascarse en servir al público, en ejercer la profesión que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir, en lugar de lamentarse en algún rincón de la enorme y fría mansión familiar, tratando de esquivar a sus elitistas abuelos._

—_¿Cómo has estado, _Chihiro_? Nos ha tocado juntos de nuevo, ¿eh?_

_Karen salía de los vestuarios femeninos de la agencia, acomodándose los guantes, cuando aquella voz la tomó ligeramente desprevenida._

—_Eh… Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, _Ingenium_. ¿En serio nos tocó juntos?_

_El otro asintió, todavía sin colocarse el casco de su elaborado traje de héroe. No entendía cómo era que su compañero podía moverse con semejante indumentaria, pero algo había oído de la familia del otro y de los estrictos métodos de entrenamiento de U.A., así que no valía la pena preocuparse._

—_No está mal. Por lo menos, no me toca con otro idiota que salta cada vez que me ve._

_A continuación, Karen señaló su ojo izquierdo, cubierto con un parche negro cuyo centro estaba decorado por una llama, bordada en hilos rojos y dorados._

—_¿Todavía pasa? —se interesó _Ingenium_, observando a su alrededor como si, precisamente en ese momento, alguien fuera a aparecer y confirmar lo que la otra decía._

—_Sí, todavía. ¿Cuál es la ruta de hoy?_

_Con esa pregunta, Karen se envolvió en una helada capa de profesionalismo y dejó que _Chihiro_ se hiciera cargo de lo demás._

_No era estúpida. Sabía que tratar su identidad de heroína como otra versión de sí misma, no podía durar para siempre. Sin embargo, si no lo hacía, sus emociones se liberarían y podía causar un desastre. Ser heroína era de lo poco bueno que le quedaba, ¡y por la espada de Susanowo, no lo echaría a perder!_

—… _Y si vamos por la avenida, cubriremos más terreno._

Chihiro_ quiso maldecir su mala suerte. Karen le dio un puntapié mental._

–_Buena idea —aseguró ella, una vez que recuperó el hilo de la conversación._

_El otro movió la cabeza afirmativamente y comenzó a andar. _

—_¿Cómo ha estado Kotori –san?_

—_Bien, igual que la última vez que preguntaste, hace dos semanas._

_La verdad, Karen ignoraba el estado de su hermana. Es más, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no desde finales de julio. Simplemente había llegado, empacó y se marchó de la casa familiar, no sin antes pasar al pequeño salón de té de la tía abuela Hinoto, del cua ésta la despidió con una de sus expresiones más severas. A saber qué le habría dicho a la líder del clan, porque desde entonces, el nombre de su hermana era silenciado de inmediato._

—_Lo siento, supongo que estoy más preocupado de lo que creí en un principio. ¿Volverá al trabajo?_

—_No lo sé. No la culparía si no quisiera. No con lo que puede hacer._

_Kotori, la hermana de Karen, era otra de los llamados "Duales" (personas que manifestaban tener magia y una singularidad). No solo eso, sino que resultó toda una sorpresa el que su singularidad no se pareciera casi en nada a otras aparecidas en la familia. Al principio, sonaba genial lo que Kotori podía hacer, pero con el paso del tiempo, Karen empezó a notar que quizá no era tan maravilloso._

_Además, no le dolía cuando la conversación era sobre Kotori. Lo que le dolía era _quién_ había sacado a colación a su hermana._

—_Dale mis saludos y dile que puede contar conmigo para lo que sea._

—_Se lo has dicho un montón de veces antes._

—_Una más no hará daño._

_Encogiéndose de hombros, Karen siguió avanzando, con los sentidos centrados en la patrulla._

_No quería añadir a _Ingenium_ a la larga lista de causas por las que sufría últimamente, más cuando él no tenía la culpa._

—&—

Bienvenidos sean a la palabra del día 2, espero que les gustara.

Como se habrán dado cuenta al leer, esto es un _flashback_, en el cual se revela el nombre real de _Chihiro_ y se dan pistas de que ella está pasando por una mala racha, aunque eso se verá con más detalle conforme la historia avance. Lo prometo, la mayor parte está bien definida en mi cabeza, solo debo hallar la forma de mostrarlos con las palabras de la tabla y el tiempo que tenemos (ajá, nada complicado, nótese el sarcasmo).

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Chocolate_.


	3. Chocolate

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Tres – Chocolate.**

_Diciembre._

Para ser un día libre, Karen Kishuu no siente que haya descansado en absoluto.

Bien mirado, era completamente su culpa. El intercambio de regalos que la agencia organizara para Navidad no solía interesarle, pero ese año quería cualquier cosa que la alejara de la mansión familiar en esas fechas, por lo que encantada se apuntó a él, lo que significaba asistir a la cena previa.

Una cena de la agencia implicaba _convivir_ con gente que, por lo general, hevitaba, así que había que tratar de causarles una buena impresión, ¿no?

Eso la tenía en el predicamento actual, metida de lleno en un centro comercial _mahonashi_.

No tenía un atuendo de civil que fuera elegante y modesto al mismo tiempo, no considerando su apellido y la imagen que, según su abuela, no debía dejar de proyectar. Se arreglaba para ocasiones especiales, sí, pero no quería lucir como una mujer que solo se lucía para agradar a los demás. De eso ya se encargaba su abuela.

Además, quería algo que no gritara a los cuatro vientos que había sido educada, casi por completo, como una bruja. Eso delataría lo poco que conocía de ciertos ámbitos _mahonashin_.

—¡Hola, Kishuu–san!

Reconociendo la voz, la mujer esbozó una sonrisa de resignación antes de girarse.

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que "Karen" está bien, Ten-kun?

—Unas cuantas más, me temo. ¡Ah! Te presento a mi hermano Tenya.

Karen quiso reírse, pero se contuvo cuanto pudo y le dedicó una sonrisa amable al joven Tenya, quien correspondió con un gesto de alivio y una profunda reverencia.

—¡Eso no es necesario, Tenya-kun! No estamos en Ise, después de todo.

—Es un honor volver a verla, Kishuu-san —indicó Tenya a su vez, atreviéndose a sonreír fugazmente.

—¡Es verdad! Fuiste con los Kishuu en el verano, ¡qué descuido el mío!

—No hay cuidado, onisan, has tenido mucho trabajo.

Tensei Iida asintió ante eso, pero Karen frunció el ceño. No lo había visto en patrullas desde hacía un par de días, por lo que su actual ocupación debía ser de índole más confidencial.

—Estoy ayudando a Tenya con unas compras —explicó Tensei entonces—. ¿Gustas acompañarnos, Kishuu-san, o estás muy ocupada?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, no estoy ocupada y… Bueno, ¿a dónde tiene que ir?

—Ya casi terminábamos, Kishuu-san —aseguró Tenya, ligeramente avergonzado—, solo me restaba ordenar unos pasteles.

—¿Pasteles? —Karen mostró su curiosidad arqueando las cejas.

—¡Sí! Mis compañeros y yo tendremos una fiesta antes de las vacaciones de invierno y la mayoría votó por una pastelería de este centro comercial para que allí se compraran los postres. Como representante de la clase, me ofrecí a encargarme del pedido y de algunas compras menores, ya que estaría aquí.

Karen asintió, sin creer que por un momento, hubiera olvidado lo formal y directo que era ese chico.

—Creo que me caería bien algo dulce en este momento —Admitió.

Así, los dos Iida la guiaron hacia uno de los extremos del centro comercial, hasta quedar delante de un local pequeño y elegante, que hace pensar a Karen en Europa y sabores delicados. Tal vez sea la impresión errónea, pero no le disgustaría averiguarlo, por lo que siguió a los otros dos al interior.

Era un local encantador, con bonitas vitrinas donde se exhibían toda clase de postres, mientras que unas pocas mesas redondas rodeadas de banquillos altos, invitaban a los clientes a consumir allí mismo lo que adquirieran, acompañados de una bebida que podían adquirir allí mismo. Karen observó con alegría bien disimulada a su alrededor, lamentándose de no poder consumir alimentos así con frecuencia, debido a la estricta dieta que seguía para mantener su físico en buen estado: no siempre podía emplear su singularidad en combate, después de todo.

Mientras deambulaba por la pastelería, se fijó por el rabillo del ojo en los Iida, que se acercaban al mostrador. Mientras Tenya gesticulaba con aire solemne al indicar lo que quería, Tensei observaba con serenidad la vitrina principal, hasta que decidió llamar la atención de uno de los dependientes y señalando algo, hizo un ademán que lo hizo verse aún más parecido a su hermano.

—Vaya par… —musitó Karen, con un deje de cariño.

Siguió admirando las delicias a la venta, hasta que unos leves toques en un hombro la sobresaltaron e hicieron que diera media vuelta a toda velocidad.

—Oh, lo siento, Kishuu–san —Tensei le dedicó una sonrisa amable, antes de tenderle algo—. Dijiste que querías algo dulce, así que ¿te importaría darme tu sincera opinión sobre esto, por favor?

Ante el esponjoso pastelillo oscuro delante de ella, decorado primorosamente con crema de aspecto suave, Karen asintió y lo tomó con cuidado con ambas manos, dando una mordida al segundo siguiente con cuidado de no embarrarse la cara.

—Delicioso —musitó poco después, con la boca vacía.

—¿No es… empalagoso?

Karen negó con la cabeza lentamente, sonriendo a continuación.

—Me encanta el chocolate —admitió ella.

Tensei dio una cabezada en señal de comprensión, antes de pedirle a señas que la esperara un momento mientras iba de nuevo al mostrador.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —musitó Karen, fijando la vista en el pastelillo que sostenía.

El haber recibido de Tensei aquella maravilla de chocolate y crema solo le daba esperanzas, pero seguía asustada de actuar en consecuencia y con ello, perderlas.

No sería la primera vez, y eso le dolía.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a la palabra del día 3. ¡Eh, poco a poco me pongo al corriente! (Baila)._

_Cuando leí la palabra del día, supe que tenía que poner el gusto de Karen por los dulces, pero que los limita debido a su trabajo de heroína. Algo así como un atleta de alto rendimiento cuidando su dieta, ya saben. En fin, que esta chica parece que no socializa mucho, pero tendrá fiesta de Navidad e intercambio de regalos en el trabajo (eh, su servidora también en un par de semanas, ¡pero juro que no lo puse por eso!), así se encontró con los hermanos Iida y bueno, Tenya sigue siendo muy él (no me pude resistir). Como quizá ya adivinaron si llegaron a este capítulo, Tensei sigue siendo _Ingenium_ en este universo, así que se aceptan propuestas sobre el nombre de héroe que está usando Tenya y además, hagan sus apuestas sobre si Karen va a confesarse o no. Ya les avisaré si aciertan._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Abrazos_._


	4. Abrazos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Cuatro – Abrazos.**

_Diciembre._

Si había agradecía Karen de tener magia, era el poder aparecerse.

Solo de esa manera, podía seguir viviendo en la mansión familiar, en Ise, y trabajar al mismo tiempo en Tokio y sus alrededores. Un viaje así, con medios de transporte _mahonashin_, sería imposible a diario, aunque con medios mágicos no era mejor: odiaba los trasladores y volar en escoba le resultaba muy incómodo.

—¡Hola, Karen! ¿Cómo te fue?

Ante el saludo, la aludida asintió antes de mirar a Kotori, su hermana mayor, de pie a unos pasos de ella. Sonrió un poco al ver que ella llevaba de la mano a Masaki, su hijo de casi tres años, un niñito encantador de cabello castaño oscuro y grandes ojos de un tono marrón claro muy brillante.

—¡_Karecchan_! —exclamó el niño, agitando en alto la mano libre.

Su sobrino era adorable, pensó Karen, dedicándole una sonrisa. Esa forma suya de llamarla le gustaba y además, le dio en el verano un par de momentos memorables con los amigos de su primo Sorata quien, para empezar, por primera vez en su vida invitó a más de una persona a visitarlo.

Oh, sí, esos días habían sido geniales para sacar de quicio a sus abuelos, sin duda.

—Me fue bien —respondió finalmente a la pregunta de Kotori—. ¿Y a ustedes, qué tal?

—Lo normal. Llegas a tiempo para cenar.

—¿Cuántos somos en la mesa?

—Solo nosotros y Sora. Hinoto–sama cenó temprano y nuestros tíos tenían trabajo.

—Ah, bien. ¿Y los abuelos?

—Se fueron a Nara hace un par de horas.

Karen asintió, conteniendo como pudo un suspiro de alivio. No quería tratar con sus abuelos precisamente ese día, que su ánimo se hallaba inestable.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas en el centro comercial? —inquirió Kotori, camino al comedor.

—No, es decir… Algunos regalos sí, pero no el vestido para la cena de la agencia. No quiero algo que grite a los cuatro vientos "esta chica viene de una familia mágica arcaica".

—¿Arcaica? —musitó Masaki, viendo a su madre y a su tía con inocente curiosidad.

Sin poder contenerse, Karen se inclinó y tomó en brazos a su sobrino, alzándolo con cuidado, a lo que el niño correspondió con una risita y echándole los bracitos al cuello.

—Lo consientes demasiado —comentó Kotori, antes de menear la cabeza—, pero hablando de vestidos, puedo prestarte uno, tengo los que…

Al oír a su hermana interrumpirse, Karen la miró de reojo, notando que su expresión se había tornado melancólica, cuando parecía tan animada segundos antes. Repasando la conversación, no fue difícil para ella conectar puntos, por lo cual hizo una mueca.

—Onesan, no es necesario. Pienso comprarme lo más precioso y _mahonashi_ que pueda encontrar. Todo sea por ver la cara que pone la abuela al verme en los diarios…

—Karen, no deberías molestar tanto a los abuelos, un día te podría salir el tiro por la culata y yo…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Pero si hubiera algo que pueda evitar, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

Kotori asintió, esbozando esta vez una sonrisa triste que causó en Karen un nudo en la garganta.

—¡_Karecchan,_ feliz! —dijo Masaki, apretándose más contra ella.

Ante eso, Karen rio por lo bajo, llevando una mano a la cabeza del niño, acariciando así su cabello.

Masaki eran una maravilla, aligerando un poco el peso de su pena. ¡Por Amaterasu, en serio agradecía que ese niño existiera!

Con cuidado, Kotori rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, quedando así rodeada por dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

En la familia Kishuu no eran frecuentes las muestras físicas de afecto, entre ellas los abrazos, por eso sus miembros tenían fama de altivos e insensibles (entre otros adjetivos menos amables).

Sin embargo, a Karen no podía importarle menos y de pronto, se preguntó qué pensaría Tensei de ella si un día lo abrazara de improviso.

Deseó, de todo corazón, poder averiguarlo algún día.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 4, espero que les gustara._

_La palabra del día nos trae la presentación de parte de la familia de Karen: su hermana mayor y el hijo de ésta. Kotori es una mujer más tranquila que Karen, aunque su hijo es una preciosidad que reparte sonrisas por doquier, así que Karen no puede evitar amarlo. Los abrazos valen más para Karen porque vienen de su hermana y su sobrino, sí, pero también por el dato que he colado: que para los Kishuu, las muestras físicas de afecto son escasas (en parte por su educación, en parte por la extrema seriedad de casi todos). Ella misma no abraza a muchos, pero es bastante obvio que eso podría cambiar pronto._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Perdonar_._


	5. Perdonar

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Cinco – Perdonar.**

Tres años antes. Julio.

_La estación de Mejiro, que formaba parte de la línea Yamanote, era un desastre._

Chihiro_ acudió enseguida a la llamada de auxilio, sin importar que su agencia estuviera algo retirada de la zona. Ayudaba el ser bruja y saber aparecerse, por supuesto, pero había una razón mucho más simple para ella, una muy personal que quizá le traería problemas luego._

_La agencia de su novio estaba en las cercanías y seguramente él había sido contactado._

_Recordando su situación sentimental, _Chihiro_ sonrió unos segundos, antes de volver a adoptar su expresión más severa. No sería ético el verse contenta de ver a su novio en acción, lo que siempre era un espectáculo, sobre todo con los reportes que le llegaban vía radio. La verdad, había empezado a salir con ese chico porque, aparte de gustarle físicamente, era alguien que su familia seguramente no aprobaría, pero no tardó demasiado en enamorarse sinceramente, por lo cual le divertía que él no se sintiera mal al enterarse del asunto._

_Ahora, con una situación como la de Mejiro, _Chihiro_ no podía evitar asustarse. No solo era un ataque deliberado y masivo, sino también discriminatorio. Sabía del evento que tendría lugar allí ese día y no dudaba que la intención de los villanos fuera dar un mensaje lleno de crueldad._

—_¡Responde, _Chihiro_! ¿Dónde estás?_

_No podía ignorar para siempre la frecuencia de radio de su agencia. Con un bufido, se llevó la mano derecha a la oreja, para presionar uno de los diminutos botones del dispositivo que llevaba allí, a modo de arete extra._

—_Aquí _Chihiro._ Me estoy dirigiendo a la estación de Mejiro._

—_¡Esa área no es de nuestra jurisdicción!_

_Alguien había saltado por la radio antes de que ella pudiera contestar, pero otra voz intervino casi enseguida, con aire solemne._

—_Acabamos de recibir una solicitud de refuerzos de parte de la policía de Mejiro. Acércate con precaución, _Chihiro_, y céntrate en el rescate de civiles. Repito, céntrate en el rescate de civiles._

—_Enterada. _Chihiro_ fuera._

_Lanzando un mudo agradecimiento, la heroína llegó finalmente a la plaza delante de la estación, quedando conmocionada unos segundos por lo que veía._

_El edificio principal tenía la fachada intacta, pero de un lado del techo surgía una columna de humo. Los civiles corrían en dirección opuesta, alejándose cuanto podían del desastre y ya auxiliados por algunos héroes que, tras un vistazo, reconoció como miembros de las agencias más cercanas al área._

_Sin perder tiempo, _Chihiro_ fue acercándose al edificio principal, atendiendo aquí y allá a los civiles con los que se topaba, encomendándolos enseguida a los camaradas que hallaba en el camino. Así, pudo abrirse paso hasta la única entrada de la estación, la cual cruzó en el mismo instante en que un escalofriante sonido resonaba por todo aquel sitio._

_Por desgracia, era un sonido que ella conocía bastante bien._

_Un destello de luz al frente le indicó por dónde seguir. "Céntrate en el rescate de civiles", había dicho _Ingenium_, pero ¡que se fuera al infierno si _Chihiro_ dejaba sin ayuda a su novio!_

—_¡_Chihiro_!_

_Reconoció la voz un segundo antes de sentir un brusco empujón proveniente de su izquierda y que su vista quedara parcialmente bloqueada. Estuvo a punto de emplear su singularidad, pero identificó el traje de héroe y la combinación de colores, así que se tranquilizó un poco._

_Si el primo de su novio estaba allí, las cosas saldrían bien. Siempre era así._

—_¿_Mizuno_?_

—_¡_Chihiro_, tómala y vete!_

—_¿Qué?_

—_¡Tómala y vete! ¡Tengo que volver con _Hino_!_

_Por un segundo, _Chihiro_ no supo lo que aceptaba llevar en brazos, solo podía pensar en que nunca había visto a _Mizuno_ tan alterado. Él era serenidad y eficiencia, ¡era un maldito genio en el campo heroico! ¿Por qué parecía estar a punto de perder la cabeza?_

_Luego, cuando lo que cargaba se movió, reaccionó y bajó la vista, descubriendo una figura que conocía, una larga melena castaña que se humedecía en un punto del cráneo con algo viscoso que…_

—_¡Sal de aquí, _Chihiro_! ¡_Hino_ y yo tenemos que encargarnos del bastardo de _Shinken_!_

—_Espera, ¿_Shinken_? ¿Cómo…?_

_Habría tomado eso por una mala broma, pero _Mizuno_ no solía bromear en situaciones como aquella. _

_Para empeorar las cosas, ella conocía tan bien al tal _Shinken_ que, lamentablemente, lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa, ¿pero qué había hecho exactamente? ¿Había entrado a combate sin respaldo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué _Mizuno_ lo llamaba de esa forma?_

_No tuvo tiempo de seguir divagando. _Mizuno_ se apartó y dio media vuelta, desandando el camino a toda velocidad y perdiéndose de vista debido a una nube de humo y polvo que se acercaba a _Chihiro_ rápidamente. La heroína, sin quedarle más remedio, respiró hondo._

—_Vas a estar bien, Sasume–chan —musitó, preparándose para aparecerse._

_Lo siguiente ocurrió en un segundo o quizá menos, pero no pudo procesarlo hasta mucho después._

_Estaba desapareciéndose cuando sintió calor desde la izquierda, muchísimo calor, por lo cual giró sobre sí misma a toda velocidad para cubrir a quien llevaba, cosa que consiguió._

_Lo que no pudo evitar, se dio cuenta al aparecer en el exterior de la estación, fue lo que le pasó a su cara, allí donde su ojo izquierdo parecía punzar tanto que quería arrancárselo a tirones._

_Había podido perdonar a _Shinken_ por varias cosas en el pasado, pero herirla de forma tan grave era demasiado, fuera accidental o no. Ya se las vería con ella cuando regresaran a casa._

_No sabía que, de hecho, _Shinken_ había hecho algo más que herirla y que no iba a perdonárselo jamás._

—&—

Bienvenidos a la palabra del día 5. Por favor, no me maten por semejante escena en un fic que prometía ser algo más ligero y dulce (ni yo me la creo, pero déjenme soñar).

Para hoy, la palabra me dictó inmediatamente este _flashback_, que quizá no es tan obvio a primera vista, pero es parte del origen de la tristeza que _Chihiro_ siente desde hace tiempo y sí, también el motivo por el cual usa un parche en el ojo. Pienso mostrar un poco más de esto, pero queda claro que conoce al tal _Shinken_ y sí, voy a revelar quién es, espero no tardar con eso, depende de las palabras de la tabla (que no me sé de memoria, pero hasta ahora han ido encajando con lo que quiero narrar, así que por mí, perfecto).

Para quien me ha leído antes, sabe que me estoy moderando con el número de palabras, ¿quién diría que podría? Todo sea por no abrumar, aunque eso signifique dejar información pendiente hasta quién sabe cuándo.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Resistencia_.


	6. Resistencia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Seis – Resistencia.**

_Diciembre._

A Karen no le gustaba el frío, como a varios de su familia.

Por esa razón, su traje invernal de heroína incluía mangas largas y tela térmica para su _qipao_, así como medias también térmicas de color negro que, convenientemente, camuflaban el portavaritas en su muslo derecho. ¡Oh, le encantaba cuando algún idiota descubría de dónde sacaba la varita…!

No es como si la usara con frecuencia, no en el trabajo heroico. Sin embargo, Karen no sería inteligente si no la llevara consigo, por más que algunos solían olvidar que, aparte de heroína, era también una bruja.

Las noches hacían resaltar el dorado en su traje de heroína, lo que significaba que su parche era una de las primeras cosas que la gente relacionaba con ella desde hacía más de tres años.

—¡Mira, es _Chihiro_!

—¡Es más impresionante en persona!

—¡Ten cuidado si va tras un villano! Sus chispas dan miedo.

—¡Deja eso! ¿Alguna vez la has visto sin el parche?

No era una novedad el comentario acerca de sus chispas… y tampoco el de ella sin parche.

—¿Debo sentirme ofendido porque no me mencionan o mejor me alegro?

Meneando la cabeza, Karen sonrió de lado, juguetona.

—Alégrate, _Ingenium_, alégrate. Si hablaran así de ti, deberías preocuparte, ¡la gente te adora!

El aludido asintió en silencio, lo que en sí era raro. Por lo general, Tensei solía seguirle la corriente.

—¿Hacia dónde debemos ir ahora?

Delante de ellos dos, iba el hermano de Tensei, con aspecto de prestar toda su atención a la patrulla y deseoso de mostrar su dedicación a la pasantía que realizaba.

—Hacia la derecha, _Steamlaw_.

Tenya asintió y se adelantó un poco más, pero comprobando que siguieran al alcance de su vista. A Karen le resultaba curiosamente tierno, pues los Iida eran, en ocasiones, demasiado solemnes para su propio bien y le gustaba ver que los dos hermanos eran tan cercanos.

—¿Cómo le fue con la fiesta de su clase? —se interesó, señalando a Tenya con un ademán.

—Bien. Tuvieron un intercambio de regalos al azar y le tocó… Ahora mismo no recuerdo qué, pero me dio mucha risa porque, al parecer, su regalo fue a parar con el más gruñón de su clase.

—¿Bakugo–kun, de pura casualidad?

—¡Sí, él! Pero Ten… _Steamlaw_ tuvo la culpa de que lo miraran mal, ¡regaló uno de sus anteojos de repuesto! ¿En qué estaría pensando?

Karen rió lo más bajo que pudo, comprobando discretamente que los transeúntes siguieran en sus asuntos. A continuación, notó la figura de Tenya detenida en la esquina que debían doblar, así que se lo señaló a Tensei y ambos apuraron un poco el paso.

La patrulla de esa noche prometía ser tranquila, lo que permitió a Karen ver parte de lo que hacía a Tensei tan popular con los civiles: el que se preocupara por servirlos en cosas que otros héroes consideraban simples, pero igualmente buenas: ayudaba a encontrar direcciones, ofrecía su apoyo a personas mayores en los cruces y hacia el final, se toparon con un niño extraviado, al que guiaron exitosamente hasta su madre.

—Me alegra haber podido ayudar —aseguró Tenya, cuando la madre y el niño se despidieron, tras darles las gracias varias veces.

—A mí también —coincidió Tensei—. Te lo había dicho antes, ¿no, _Steamlaw_? Siempre tengo presente la clase de héroe que quiero ser y actúo en consecuencia.

—No todos los héroes se habrían entretenido tanto con un asunto como este —intervino Karen, haciendo una mueca, antes de proseguir—, pero no es que importe, ¿verdad?

—¡En absoluto, _Chihiro_–san! Coincido completamente con ustedes en el deseo de ayudar al prójimo, incluso con estas acciones que para otros, pueden verse sin valor.

Karen arrugó la frente, contemplando a Tenya por un largo segundo.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que estas cosas no tienen valor? —quiso saber.

Tenya carraspeó, antes de desviar la vista.

—No con esas palabras, pero sentí que eso quisieron darme a entender —admitió finalmente.

—Espero que hayas puesto en su lugar a esa persona, quien quiera que fuera —sentenció Karen.

Por toda respuesta, Tenya encogió los hombros.

—Escúchame bien —empezó ella, plantándose delante del muchacho con firmeza, pero también con una tenue sonrisa amable—, no estoy diciendo que debas reaccionar dando pelea, ¿está bien? Me refiero a que debes defender tus creencias. Esa propiedad tuya al hablar deja claras tus ideas para los demás, ¿verdad?

—Procuro que así sea.

—¡Muy bien! Eres un buen chico, _Steamlaw_, solo necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo… Gracias por sus palabras, _Chihiro_–san.

Karen alcanzó a distinguir una sonrisa en Tenya, aún con el casco del traje puesto, por lo que sonrió a su vez. A su lado, Tensei también sonrió, vocalizando un "gracias" que Tenya no vio.

Desde que podía recordar, Karen procuraba no intervenir en los problemas de los demás, al menos no verbalmente. Los Kishuu estaban obligados a mostrarse estoicos y silenciosos "para no dar pie a ningún ataque", o al menos eso decía su abuelo. Empero, algo así era contrario a su convicción de ser heroína, pues constantemente se entrometía en situaciones donde literalmente, no tenían tiempo de llamarla. El punto medio entre su educación familiar y su profesión fue actuar, solo actuar, poniendo raramente en palabras lo que pensaba.

Por lo visto, su resistencia a expresarse hablando era escasa, prácticamente nula, cuando se trataba de los hermanos Iida.

Esa situación, descubrió, la alegraba y la aterraba por igual.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 6, espero que lo disfrutaran._

_Karen sigue trabajando en el diciembre de la línea de tiempo actual. Si alguien no lo había notado aún, es la del manga de _Boku no Hero Academia_, lo cual resalto en la referencia a la fiesta que tuvo Tenya con su clase (que sale en el capítulo 242). A todo esto, agradecería si alguien me dijera qué demonios le tocó a Tenya en el intercambio de regalos de la clase, que consulté la viñeta correspondiente y no me quedó claro._

_Por otro lado, no termina de convencerme la manera en que empleé la palabra del día, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, además de demostrar que Karen, además de gustarle Tensei, parece estar encariñándose con Tenya, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?_

_A propósito, ¿qué les parece el nombre de héroe que le he dado a Tenya? Necesitaba uno, puesto que en este universo, Tensei sigue siendo _Ingenium_, y pensé en el vapor que sale de los motores de sus piernas ("steam" significa "vapor") y en su afán por hacer cumplir las reglas ("law" es "ley" en inglés). Además, confieso que la pronunciación me recuerda a "Steampunk", que es algo que me gusta (más que nada en arte)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra:_ Regalos.


	7. Regalos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Siete – Regalos.**

_Diciembre_.

De todas las personas, Karen no pensó que Sorata le pediría ayuda con algo como _eso_.

—¿Por qué no llamaste a una de tus amigas? Ahora tienes varias. ¡Y seguramente una de ellas sabe sus gustos!

Estaba de nuevo de compras, pero no en un centro comercial _mahonashi_. Cuando su primo le pidió aquel favor, decidió que fueran al Templo Amaterasu, el sitio más frecuentado por los magos para adquirir lo que requirieran, desde lo más indispensable (como las varitas) hasta algunas extravagancias (como dulces de broma de efectos bastante hilarantes).

—Sus gustos no son el problema—indicó Sorata—, sino que varias de mis amigas no son… discretas.

Karen hizo una mueca. Si se basaba en el verano pasado, debía darle la razón.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —decidió preguntar.

Sorata frunció el ceño por unos segundos, claramente meditabundo, antes de asentir para sí mismo.

—Un adorno para el cabello —respondió, con cierto tono suave que Karen rara vez le oía.

—Muy acertado. Hay una tienda donde onesan y yo compramos accesorios, seguro allí habrá algo.

Tras otro asentimiento silencioso, Sorata la siguió, esquivando de vez en cuando a gente que también hacía compras en aquella fría mañana.

Siendo sincera, Karen no se sentía cómoda con Sorata, no como quisiera. Él era como la mayor parte de su familia: físicamente se le consideraba bien parecido; por otra parte, su personalidad era silenciosa y un poco fría. Sin embargo, el integrarse al curso de Heroísmo de Hoshikino lo había obligado a interactuar con gente que, de alguna manera, se volvió cercana a él. Es más, de no estar en ese curso, dudaba que hubiera participado en el Interescolar de Quidditch, con el cual él y varios compañeros suyos hicieron amistad con ciertos alumnos de UA, entre ellos el hermano de Tensei.

Tensei…

Quizá debería comprarle algo, se dijo mientras entraba con Sorata a la mencionada tienda de accesorios para brujas. Sería a modo de agradecimiento: la fiesta de Navidad de la agencia sería al día siguiente y Tensei, la semana pasada, había solicitado "el honor de su compañía", lo cual la había dejado pasmada por un largo minuto antes de aceptar. Lo vio componer una expresión de alegre alivio ante eso, para luego ver, en el transcurso del día, recibir un montón de invitaciones que amablemente rechazó al indicar que ya había quedado con alguien más. Se preguntó entonces si él la invitó para librarse de otras personas, pero enseguida desechó semejante idea, porque Tensei no solía hacer así las cosas.

—Karen, ¿qué te parece este?

La nombrada alejó sus preocupaciones sobre Tensei, fijándose en lo que su primo sostenía en una mano mientras lo observaba con sumo cuidado.

—Creo que es perfecto, Sora. Me estoy preguntando para qué me pediste venir si pudiste…

—La tienda la sugeriste tú.

—Sí, pero…

Sorata no apartó los ojos de lo que sujetaba, pero sí arrugó un poco la frente.

—Creí que estaría bien salir contigo por un rato —confesó en un susurro.

Ante eso, Karen se quedó pasmada.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió en voz baja, con amabilidad. Su primo no solía admitir ese tipo de cosas.

Tras sacudir la cabeza por un momento, Sorata la miró fijamente, por lo cual Karen sintió un escalofrío, el cual intentó que no se le notara.

Él era Sorata, se dijo incontables veces en su mente. Era Sorata, no _ese bastardo_…

—Quiero… Espero que puedas perdonarme, Karen. Sé que quizá tú no lo quieras, pero…

—Sora, ¿por qué tendría que…? ¡_Tú_ no me has hecho nada malo!

Él asintió, pero en sus ojos se notaba la incertidumbre y Karen quiso echar pestes contra sí misma. Sabía que tendría que lidiar con aquello tarde o temprano, así que no valía la pena lamentarse por lo que no se podía cambiar y centrarse.

—No sé si ya te lo hayan dicho, Sora, pero tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿de acuerdo? Así que no tengo nada qué perdonarte.

—Pero… Antes llegaste a decir…

—Lo sé. No era yo misma en esos días. Pero quizá también entiendas que no estaba pensando con claridad y solo tuviste la mala suerte de estar allí cuando me desquitaba con todo y con todos. Eres tú el que debe perdonarme, Sora. Jamás he creído esas cosas de ti, de verdad.

—Entonces, ¿estamos en paz?

Karen pensó que era una concesión demasiado rápida, al menos tratándose de su primo, pero no dudó en asentir con la cabeza, con toda seguridad.

—Ahora, si te parece bien, ¿por qué no vas a pagar eso? Te invito a almorzar

—Pero…

—Anda, di que sí. Es que quiero que me ayudes con una cosa.

Sorata acabó asintiendo, antes de ir a la caja. Karen apenas pudo contener la risa cuando vio a la empleada, que parecía de la edad de su primo, sonrojarse en cuanto éste le habló, atendiéndolo con ademanes nerviosos.

La pobre chica le dio lástima, pues Sorata solo tenía ojos para su novia.

—¿Con qué quieres que te ayude, Karen? —preguntó el muchacho cuando regresó a su lado.

—Nada del otro mundo —aseguró, un poco más animada que minutos antes—. Necesito conseguir unos regalos de última hora y tu opinión me interesa.

Supo que las cosas entre ellos estarían mejor de ahora en adelante, porque Sorata le sonrió.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al capítulo del día 7, espero que les gustara._

_Tardé un poco y me salió más largo de lo que esperaba, pero el uso de la palabra del día es Karen yendo de compras, ayudando a su primo, que sí, es de la edad de Tenya Iida y el resto de la clase 1–A, y se conocen por un evento que narro en el crossover origen de esto (ajá, ese del quidditch)._

_Como sea, Sorata le pidió ayuda a Karen para encontrar un buen regalo, ¿se notó? Y parece que al mismo tiempo, los dos primos resolvían un conflicto, el cual está relacionado con ese flashback en el que ella se hirió el ojo izquierdo. Ya hablaré de ello, hay palabras que ayudarán (ajá, prepárense para algo más de drama)._

_A propósito, hagan sus apuestas sobre lo que pasa con eso de Karen siendo acompañante de Tensei._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Muérdago_._


	8. Muérdago

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Ocho – Muérdago.**

_Diciembre._

Las fiestas de Navidad de las agencias de héroes, sabía Karen, eran algo especial.

Eran contadas aquellas a las que había asistido y todas porque, de una forma u otra, se sentía comprometida. La mayoría de esas fiestas no habían sido en el ámbito heroico, sino organizadas por su familia con el fin principal de obtener conexiones ventajosas con magos y brujas de abolengo. No era de extrañar: por siglos, los Kishuu fueron temidos, incluso odiados, por su principal ocupación.

Menos mal que había nacido en aquella época, pensó Karen. No solo su familia tenía las manos limpias desde hacía décadas, sino que sus miembros más jóvenes habían sido bendecidos no solo con la magia, sino con singularidades, las cuales los habían llevado al camino del heroísmo.

Hablando de familia, fue una sorpresa que Kotori acudiera con ella a la fiesta de la agencia.

—Me invitaron, como siempre, y creí que ya era tiempo —fue lo que Karen obtuvo por respuesta en cuanto le preguntó.

Así que allí estaban las dos, en un gran salón adornado con colores habitualmente asociados a la Navidad (verde, rojo, blanco y dorado), admirando lo que algunos eran capaces de hacer para lucirse en un evento como aquel.

—¡Ay, por Amaterasu! No sabía que Haruguchi–senpai habían invitado —soltó Karen por lo bajo, señalando hacia un hombre alto y fornido, ataviado con un kimono de gala en un tono oscuro y bordado dorado—, su agencia está en Kioto.

—Si él vino, quizá otros de sus compañeros ande por aquí —aventuró Kotori—. Por cierto, ¿no deberías estar con Tensei–kun?

—Eso… Le dije que nos veríamos aquí.

Karen procuró no tartamudear, pero supo que se había sonrojado por el calor en las mejillas y por la suave sonrisa de su hermana.

—Iré a saludar —anunció Kotori, dándole un apretón a una de sus manos antes de marcharse.

Así, Karen se tuvo que enfrentar sola con la entrada al salón, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mucho tiempo. Aún sin el traje de heroína, el parche sobre el ojo izquierdo la identificaba como _Chihiro_, aunque la llama bordada en él, en esa ocasión, era dorada y verde, a juego con el vestido que llevaba puesto.

Los reporteros invitados, que por fortuna no eran pocos, no tardaron en rodearla, así que Karen se preparó mentalmente para lidiar con ellos, al menos por un momento. Cuando empezaron las preguntas un poco más personales, decidió cortar por lo sano y se escabulló, mirando a su alrededor y topándose en una mesa con alguien que podía ayudarla.

—¡Tenya–kun! Buenas noches, ¿has visto a Ten–kun?

Ante el saludo, el muchacho se puso de pie con cierta rigidez, la cual pareció enfatizada por su traje de etiqueta.

—¡Buenas noches, Kishuu–san! Onisan tuvo que atender unos asuntos, pero prometió llegar lo antes posible. ¿Gusta sentarse con nosotros?

Hasta ese momento, Karen se fijó que Tenya no era el único en aquella mesa. Un par de caras le resultaban familiares, pero no lograba recordar por qué. Eran de la edad de Tenya… y de Sorata.

Ah, ese detalle hizo que su memoria reaccionara: eran dos de las nuevas amigas de su primo. Ambas la saludaron con sendas sonrisas y se veían bastante más cómodas de lo que cualquiera pensaría de dos chicas provenientes de familias mágicas antiguas.

—No están haciendo las pasantías con nosotros, ¿verdad?

—No, no —la que respondió, una joven de largo cabello negro, sonrió con cierto orgullo—. Yo estoy en Yokohama y Yuri–chan consiguió una pasantía en Okinawa, ¿verdad?

—¿Yuri–chan? —Karen frunció el ceño.

Miró a la otra muchacha, de cabello castaño y aspecto muy elegante al mero estilo occidental, luciendo un kimono de gala color azul con un precioso estampado de cerezos.

—Mis nuevos amigos en U.A. me dieron ese apodo por mi apellido —indicó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros antes de abrir los ojos un poco más y exclamar—. ¡Iida–san! Buenas noches.

Karen se dio la vuelta, quedando brevemente deslumbrada ante la imagen de Tensei ataviado con un traje de etiqueta color verde botella, quien le sonrió por un momento antes de saludar a las chicas que Tenya, en ese momento, se apresuró a presentar como sus amigas.

Se preguntó cuánto le costaría que "Yuri–chan" creara muérdago para ella en el transcurso de la noche. ¿No era su singularidad algo relacionado con plantas? Seguro que podría ayudarla.

Serían recursos bien gastados si con eso conseguía, finalmente, un beso de Tensei.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean a la palabra del día 8, espero que les guste._

_Finalmente, la fiesta de Navidad de la agencia de los Iida, a la cual asiste Karen con su hermana Kotori (sí, la invitaron porque es heroína, pero de eso hablaremos luego). Parece que las cosas con ella y Tensei van más o menos bien, pero bueno, no pude mostrar más de eso por la palabra del día, solo que Karen está tan segura de lo que siente, que quiere un pretexto para demostrárselo a Tensei, pero ¿él tendrá idea? Bueno, se los dejo de tarea, mientras acabo de decidirme si quedo satisfecha con cómo usé la palabra o no (eso me gano por irme un poco por las ramas)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Marcado.


	9. Marcado

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Nueve – Marcado.**

_Diciembre._

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que así terminaría la fiesta de la agencia, Karen le habría echado el peor maleficio de su repertorio.

No tenía idea de cómo se había torcido todo. En un momento estaba el ambiente alegre y ruidoso, y al segundo siguiente, el sonido de cristal rompiéndose puso en guardia a la mayoría de los héroes profesionales presentes.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el último nivel de un edificio dedicado a eventos como aquel, por eso no era de extrañar que unos enormes ventanales ofrecieran una vista espectacular de Tokio… aunque en ese momento, nadie le prestaba atención, gracias a los tipos enmascarados y de ropa negra que habían irrumpido, todos con varitas en alto.

—¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Al frente las _aberraciones_!

Varios de los héroes allí intercambiaron miradas, antes de que una ráfaga de viento, proveniente del hueco dejado por los vidrios quebrados, azotar las espaldas de los recién llegados con tal fuerza, que los tiró al suelo.

—¡Ay, como si fuéramos a hacer eso!

Una chica de vestido verde esmeralda y lisa melena negra, sujeta del candelabro central del salón, se meció un poco antes de dejarse caer con inusitada suavidad. Al mismo tiempo, hilos de chispas recorrieron el suelo del salón hasta llegar a los sujetos de negro, encerrándolos en brillantes jaulas.

Solo el desconocido más cercano a los ventanales consiguió escabullirse de las chispas, corriendo a la mesa más cercana y estirando los brazos hacia la primera persona que encontró, seguramente para tomarla de rehén. Karen alcanzó a notarlo y estaba por dirigir allí más de sus chispas, pero un revuelo de tela azul y plateada le indicó que no haría falta.

—Excelente trabajo, señorita —indicó de pronto un hombre cercano a la joven mujer vestida de azul y plateado—, pero debió dejarle la tarea a los profesionales —a continuación, esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente, tendiendo los brazos como si fuera a sostenerla.

—Oh, sí, eso hice. No he hecho trabajo de campo por un tiempo, pero mi licencia sigue vigente.

Karen casi se rió cuando notó la cara pasmada del tipo, aunque la chica de verde que cayera antes desde el candelabro no tuvo el mismo problema y soltó una carcajada, justo a su izquierda.

—¿En serio Kotori–san ha estado tanto tiempo lejos del trabajo de campo? —inquirió la muchacha.

—No, pero hacía más misiones clandestinas que otra cosa —respondió Karen, moderando su voz para que no todos la oyeran—. Eso le convenía, por su singularidad.

—Por favor, permanezcan en sus sitios —anunció de pronto Tensei desde la mesa de honor, apuntando su varita a la garganta—, se están contactando a las autoridades. Una vez que terminemos con las formalidades, podrán retirarse si lo desean.

El último aviso estaba de más, considerando que el ánimo festivo se había evaporado. Karen se enfocó en mantener sus jaulas de chispas, creando una para el tipo que intentara ir por su hermana, al menos hasta que llegaron los primeros policías.

—¿Estás bien, Kishuu–san? —preguntó Tensei en un momento dado, tras hacer su declaración.

—Sí, claro. Menos mal que eran un montón de novatos sin cerebro.

—Sí, pero habrá que tener cuidado —Tensei asintió con la cabeza, con cierta pesadumbre—. Venían directamente por los Duales y no éramos pocos hoy.

—¡Como si fuéramos a entregarnos sin dar pelea! Sabemos que no muchos nos quieren, Ten–kun, por eso nos preparamos para defendernos.

Tensei asintió, frotando su nuca por un momento con gesto preocupado, antes de bajar la mano y vigilar atentamente a la policía, que se llevaba en ese instante a los agresores.

Karen lo observó por un momento, asaltada de golpe por una inesperada angustia. Sí, podían defenderse todo lo que quisieran, pero los Duales no eran infalibles, mucho menos inmortales.

Había visto las cicatrices de Tensei del incidente de Hosu. Ella misma tenía el rostro marcado por alguien que se suponía que nunca le haría daño.

El miedo a amar a alguien no era el problema, sabía Karen, sino romper su corazón si perdía de nuevo al objeto de su afecto.

Solo por eso, el ser una heroína no era tan bueno.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 9, ojalá les guste._

_La fiesta de Navidad de la agencia de Karen no termina del todo bien. Y bueno, si alguien más está de acuerdo en que los atacantes son novatos sin cerebro, pues no estarán tan errados, porque ¿a qué villano se le ocurriría atacar de esa manera un evento como aquel, lleno de héroes profesionales? No quiero estar en el lugar de esos tipos, sometidos tan rápidamente, ¡y uno de ellos por quien creyó una invitada indefensa! Ahí es cuando se confirma con todas sus letras que Kotori Kishuu es heroína, ¿qué singularidad creen que tenga para que los trabajos clandestinos sean lo suyo?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Helada_._


	10. Helada

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Diez – Helada.**

Julio. Tres años antes.

_Cuando despertó, el olor a pociones fue lo primero que Karen captó._

_Confirmó su suposición cuando abrió los ojos y el blanco llenó su panorama… al menos la mitad._

—_¿Dónde…? —musitó, sintiendo la boca seca y con un sabor amargo._

—_Shiroi Heian–Bushi —respondió una voz a su derecha._

_Lentamente, Karen giró la cabeza, topándose con la delgada figura de Kotori, quien sentada en un banco de madera, la observaba con ojos opacos. Lucía más pálida de lo normal, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza floja y las ojeras revelaban que apenas había dormido._

—_Creí que… —musitó, frunciendo el ceño por un segundo antes de que una sensación tirante en el lado izquierdo de la cara le doliera en exceso._

—_El hospital fue contactado por las autoridades de Mejiro y recibió a todo aquel con magia que requiriera atención —informó Kotori._

_Algo estaba mal, pensó Karen. Su hermana era seria, pero no así. No tan _fría_…_

—_¿Cómo acabó? —quiso saber._

_Ya iba recordando lo de Mejiro y no era agradable._

—_¿Sasume–chan está…?_

—_Sasume–chan está bien —Kotori agachó un poco la cabeza, apretando los labios por un segundo, antes de respirar hondo—. Gracias por sacarla de allí._

—_Eso… Me lo pidió Masaichiro–san. Lo hice con gusto._

_Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Kotori, Karen supo que había pasado algo. Algo demasiado grave como para que su hermana no pudiera guardar la compostura, como siempre hacía en lugares extraños._

—_¿Onesan? —llamó, titubeante._

—_¿Recuerdas quién te hizo eso? —preguntó Kotori, alzando el rostro y mientras se limpiaba el ojo derecho, hizo mímica para señalar el ojo izquierdo y su contorno._

_Karen hizo una mueca, procurando no mover demasiado el lado izquierdo de la cara, antes de que su memoria le diera la respuesta que su hermana buscaba._

—_Fuuma —nombró, con incrédula ira—. ¡Fue el bastardo de Fuuma! Bueno, no él… ¿o sí?_

_Kotori asintió lentamente, con su cara nuevamente empapada por lágrimas silenciosas._

—_Fue declarado rebelde, Karen. Él y sus compañeros, esos con los que formo el equipo de héroes de asalto. ¿Los recuerdas?_

_Si hubiera tenido más energía, Karen se habría levantado de un salto, estupefacta. Los héroes de asalto solían ser la primera línea en misiones de riesgo, con singularidades llamativas y poderosas. _

—_¿Qué se le metió en la cabeza? —logró espetar por lo bajo._

—_No lo sé y no me importa. Hicieron tanto daño y… y ellos…_

—_¿Ellos?_

_Kotori, inesperadamente, volvió a llorar. Se veía como si algo le oprimiera dolorosamente la garganta y le impidiera hablar. Karen iba a preguntar qué sucedía, cuando vio que su hermana sostenía unos objetos pequeños y metálicos en las manos, unos que conocía bien._

_La sospecha de la cruel verdad dejó a Karen helada, pero no tanto como cuando Kotori la confirmó._

—_Fuuma y los suyos los mataron, Karen. Mataron a Masa–kun. Mataron a Seitaro–san._

_Eso era peor que una lesión en la cara. La herida física sanaría, pero ¿qué pasaría con su corazón, sin el novio al que tanto amaba?_

_Karen no sabía la respuesta y por el momento, solo pudo acompañar a su hermana y llorar._

—&—

Bienvenidos sean al día 10, espero que les gustara… y que no me maten.

Ahí tienen, pues, lo que pasó con Karen años antes. La palabra del día podía haberme inspirado a quedarme en diciembre, pero no, pensé que sería una paradoja el ambientar su capítulo en julio, porque además, tenía que contar esto más o menos ahora, para que vayan juntando las piezas del rompecabezas que es el pasado de Karen, el cual influye en ella y su actual enamoramiento de Tensei Iida. Y por lo que parece, Karen y Kotori conocen bien al tal Fuuma, ¿por qué será? (Ciertos lectores míos saben la respuesta, pero por acá pronto sabrán la respuesta también).

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Abril_.


	11. Abril

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Once – Abril.**

_Diciembre._

Karen, por una vez, temía no haber tenido una buena idea.

¿Por qué se le ocurrió que podía ir al Santuario precisamente en Año Nuevo? La respuesta, tan cierta como algo vergonzosa, fue que realmente deseaba pasar la fecha en un sitio que le gustara, con gente que apreciara, de cara a un año cargado de desafíos y promesas.

Sí, solo eso explicaría que se ofreciera a ser una de las adultas que vigilara a tantos adolescentes exaltados por una excursión semejante.

—Sora, repíteme por qué invitaste a todos estos chicos.

Ante la frase, Sorata la miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Son mis amigos —respondió él.

Karen no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Era típico de su primo dar respuestas como esas, sonando terriblemente simple, pero con un tono de voz cargado de significado.

A la mayoría de aquellos muchachos los conoció en el verano, cuando visitaron la residencia familiar. Era un variopinto grupo de estudiantes de Hoshikino y U.A., que recibía la atención de varios visitantes del Santuario, pues sus rostros aparecían con cierta frecuencia en los medios y no siempre por cosas buenas. De hecho, en ese momento podían verse a varios sacando sus teléfonos celulares, enfocándolos en los más alejados de Karen al tiempo que una valiente muchacha saludaba.

—¡Hola! Van a U.A., ¿verdad? ¿Nos podemos tomar una foto con ustedes?

—¿Para qué quieres una maldita foto mía?

—¡Bakubro, no seas así!

—¡Bakugo! ¡Modera tu lenguaje!

—¡Vete al infierno, cuatro–ojos!

—Bakugo–kun tiene razón, ¿saben? No necesitas una foto suya, así que déjalo en paz.

Eso calló al grupo de adolescentes como si les hubieran echado un hechizo silenciador. Karen estaba pasmada y el otro adulto responsable en esa salida, no se quedó atrás.

—¿Esa dulce chica acaba de darle la razón al peor portado de la clase de Tenya?

—Por lo visto, sí —Karen giró la cabeza, esperando que su primo y sus amigos resolvieran aquel asunto sin causar demasiado alboroto—, ¿tú conoces bien a todos, Ten–kun?

Tensei se encogió de hombros, aunque su rostro mostraba un deje de reflexión.

—Pongo atención a lo que cuenta Tenya de sus clases, pero obviamente, habla más de sus amigos cercanos. Aunque últimamente, también menciona con frecuencia a sus amigos de Hoshikino.

Karen asintió, porque había vivido algo similar en casa con Sorata. Lo que en sí era sorprendente, pues su primo rara vez hablaba.

—Por cierto, Tenya nos habló acerca del _hanami_ —Tensei frunció el ceño por un segundo, antes de dedicarle una mirada de incredulidad—, pero nadie en casa se lo creyó del todo, hasta que nos llegó la invitación de parte de tu abuela. ¿En serio, Kishuu–san? ¿Ustedes hacen su propio _hanami?_

—Sí, ¿qué te extraña? Vivimos en un terreno bastante grande. En serio, es _ridículamente_ enorme.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Pues bien, en el siglo pasado, más o menos, a uno de los líderes se le ocurrió que tuviéramos nuestro propio parque de cerezos para disfrutar del _hanami_ en paz. No nos querían mucho.

A Karen, con el paso de los años, dejó de enfurecerla el que su familia no fuera apreciada por el pasado sangriento que cargaba, pese a lo honorables que eran sus actuales miembros (sin contar al desquiciado de Fuuma). Sin embargo, no dejaba de doler el saber que, en muchos sitios, presentarse como una Kishuu era invocar malas caras, miradas frías, _palabras crueles_…

—No sé otras personas, Kishuu–san, pero Kotori–san y tú son mis preciadas amigas y tu primo es un amigo valioso para Tenya. Mi madre ya envió la respuesta, pero quiero decírtelo en persona: cuenta con nosotros en abril. Y cualquier otro día, en realidad.

—Gracias, Ten–kun.

A continuación, Karen pensó que era el momento perfecto para decir todo lo que estaba guardando (para confesarse, quizá), pero unos gritos hicieron que ella y Tensei regresaran la atención a los chicos que técnicamente habían llevado allí, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo pasar.

Un nuevo año estaba por comenzar, pensó. Las oportunidades abundarían.

Al menos, eso quería pensar.

—&—

_Bienvenidos a la palabra del día 11. Espero que lo disfrutaran._

_En esta línea de tiempo, estamos llegando al fin del año, así que Karen ha hecho su buena acción del día siendo la "niñera" de su primo Sorata y sus amigos nada menos que en el Santuario de Ise, uno de los más importantes de Japón, si no el más sagrado. Si reconocieron a algunos de los amigos de Sorata, no es coincidencia: esos "estudiantes de U.A." que menciona Karen son de la clase A (aunque seguro no esperaban que considerara a Bakugo como un amigo)._

_Por otro lado, Karen y Tensei parece que avanzan, aunque no tanto como ella quisiera. Eso sí, parece animarse cada vez más para declararse. ¿Y acaso Tensei siente algo por ella? Ya se sabrá…_

_Dato aparte: no hallé otra forma de emplear la palabra del día que nombrando el_ hanami,_ la contemplación de los cerezos en flor. Quien me sigue en_ Twitter_ pudo enterarse que investigué un poco los pronósticos del_ hanami_ y un mapa de Japón, ¿por qué? Ah, porque quería saber qué tan factible era que el_ hanami_ se realice en Ise, precisamente, en abril. Si las fechas no coincidían, habría escrito algo completamente diferente para este capítulo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra:_ Perdidos.


	12. Perdidos

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Doce – Perdidos.**

_Enero._

—¿Cómo es esto posible, por todos los dioses?

_Chihiro_ no estaba de buen humor, pero no iba a desquitarse con quien no tenía la culpa. No a la mitad de una misión, al menos.

—Han hecho su tarea, podría decirse —masculló _Ingenium_, frustrado como pocas veces.

A _Chihiro_ le importaba poco que, como rara vez, unos villanos tuvieran el suficiente cerebro como para estar esquivando a dos de los héroes más veloces del área.

—¿Alguien puede reportar algún avance?

Cuando oyó el tono impersonal de _Ingenium_, _Chihiro_ supo que estaba usando el comunicador.

—_Aquí _Tenshi_ —_indicó una voz femenina en la frecuencia de los héroes que participaban en esa misión—, los vi dirigirse al sur. _Wakusei_ y yo vamos en persecución.

—Enterados, _Tenshi_. Atentos, por lo que observamos, uno de los villanos tiene una singularidad de movilidad acelerada.

—_Enterados. Cambio y fuera._

Un fugaz clic indica que la comunicación está cortada, por lo cual _Chihiro_ se vuelve hacia _Ingenium_, inhalando profundamente mientras ordenaba en su mente lo que quería decir.

La misión era capturar a una pandilla que había manchado con su vandalismo algunos sitios públicos del área de su agencia. No habría pasado a mayores, pero tras un detallado informe de _Yumemi_, se descubrió un patrón: los actos vandálicos no eran el fin, sino el medio con el cual esos desalmados anunciaban algún triunfo en su verdadero negocio, uno terrible y repugnante.

Tráfico de singularidades.

Con horror, _Chihiro_ no quiso pensar en lo que esos villanos ya habían conseguido sin que los héroes se enteraran. Decidió centrarse en capturarlos, hacerlos confesar a como diera lugar (dentro del marco _irritante_ de la legalidad) y luego asegurarse de que se arrepientan hasta de haber nacido.

Sin embargo, eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Gracias también a _Yumemi_, pudieron tenderles una emboscada cuando pretendían dejar un grafiti escalofriante en un parque, así que se acercaron con rapidez y cierta cautela. Parecía que iría todo bien, pero uno de los tipos usó su singularidad, que al parecer generaba humo (¿humo, en serio?), lo cual les permitió escaparse, aunque _Chihiro_ logró darle a otro con algunas de sus chispas antes.

Sus chispas eran vistosas y solían intimidar a cualquiera cuando las empleaba para paralizar o aprisionar enemigos, pero eran pocos los que ahondaban en su naturaleza o incluso se interesaban en el registro singular de su dueña, pero deberían. Sus contrincantes, sobre todo, deberían.

No era prima de Sorata Kishuu por nada.

—¿Tienes el rastro todavía? —preguntó _Ingenium_.

_Chihiro_ inhaló profundamente, dejando escapar el aire al segundo siguiente con lentitud.

—Sí, pero no es muy fuerte —contestó.

—En ese caso, hay que darse prisa.

Por toda respuesta, _Chihiro_ asintió y señaló una dirección precisamente al sur, como bien informara _Tenshi_ poco antes; a continuación, le ofreció la diestra a su compañero, con la clara intención de aparecerlos lo más cerca que pudiera de los objetivos.

Ignoró el sobresalto de su corazón cuando _Ingenium_ aferró su mano sin titubear, para así centrarse en la aparición, la cual sucedió enseguida.

Lo que ninguno esperaba era verse en las afueras de la ciudad.

—¿Qué…?

Un golpe, un empujón y una caída después, _Chihiro_ se obligó a no entrar en pánico.

No era una misión de rutina y tanto ella como _Ingenium_ eran condenadamente buenos en su trabajo, pero en esta ocasión, eso no parecía estar ayudando.

Habían aparecido en el centro de un círculo que la pandilla había formado y se veían listos para defenderse de los recién llegados.

_Chihiro_ maldijo por lo bajo. Si no hacía algo, _Ingenium_ y ella estarían perdidos.

Bonita primera misión del año, pensó con sarcasmo, antes de prepararse para luchar.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 12, ojalá les guste, aunque siento que salió medio raro._

_La palabra del día no me daba mucha inspiración, considerando la historia que quiero contar, pero de pronto quise darle algo de acción a nuestra protagonista que no estuviera centrada en su conflicto interno (ya muy claro a lo largo del fic), así que aquí la tienen, en una misión heroica seria, pero parece que las cosas no avanzan como ella y sus compañeros tenían previsto. Y ahora me permito marcarme un "Nea" (ajá, en honor a Nea Poulain) porque no sé cómo demonios voy a arreglar esto, pero las siguientes palabras de la tabla me deben ayudar a ello._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Posible_._


	13. Posible

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Trece – Posible.**

_Enero._

Ante el terrible panorama de sentirse acorralada, _Chihiro_ se obligó a mantener la calma.

Por una vez, dio gracias a los muchos y _extenuantes_ entrenamientos de la familia.

—_Ingenium_, enciérralos.

Alcanzó a musitar eso cuando el primer villano se lanzó contra ella, por lo que apenas tuvo tiempo de activar su singularidad en la mano izquierda.

Sus chispas fueron distracción suficiente para blandir la varita en alto y lanzar el primer embrujo. En serio, ¿por qué los villanos olvidaban que era una heroína Dual?

Logró desmayar a cuatro de la pandilla antes de que el resto reaccionara, ya fuera con singularidades o con sus propias varitas, pero para entonces _Chihiro _también había lanzado unas cuantas de sus chispas, que al hacer contacto con los objetivos, actuaban casi igual que uno de esos paralizadores que usaba la policía _mahonashi_.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían ganarle, muchos intentaron escapar, aunque a juzgar por las muecas que les surgieron minutos después, los que empuñaban varitas no habían logrado desaparecerse con tantos cómplices como podían.

El resto fue tan bien como podría esperar, al menos _Chihiro_ pudo seguir incapacitando maleantes mientras en la periferia, un fuerte viento indicó que _Ingenium_ se encargaba de bloquear a quien quisiera huir a pie, ya fuera dando algunos buenos golpes o hechizando a diestra y siniestra. ¿Quién diría que el ser tan veloz alrededor de un montón de villanos causaría tantos daños?

—¡Eh, _Ingenium_! ¡Déjanos pasar!

Ante el grito, el viento se detuvo un par de minutos, dejando pasar a otros dos héroes con varitas en mano y gestos de fiera decisión al enfrentar a aquella pandilla.

—¡Lamentamos la demora! —dijo uno de los recién llegados, cuyo traje era en su mayoría marrón, con algunos detalles en verde musgo.

—¡No se preocupen! ¡Hay que terminar!

Dicho y hecho: en menos de cinco minutos, redujeron a los villanos y los ataron con magia.

—¿Contactaron a la policía? —quiso saber _Chihiro_, mirando a sus colegas.

—Lo hice yo, en cuanto nos aseguramos de dónde estábamos —respondió una mujer cuyo traje de heroína era casi todo blanco—. Si no hay contratiempos con el tráfico, no deben tardar.

_Chihiro_ asintió, mirando a su alrededor. No había muchas edificaciones cercanas y las que sí existían, se veían claramente ruinosas.

—Ojalá podamos sacarles algo de información —espetó, en un siseo indignado.

—Ya verás que sí —alentó el héroe de traje marrón.

—Acabo de desmayar al último —avisó _Ingenium_, acercándose.

—Gracias, _Ingenium_.

—No hay de qué. _Chihiro_, ¿tienes un momento?

La aludida asintió, caminando tras su amigo solo unos metros, cerca de uno de los villanos.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber _Chihiro_.

De pronto, sin saber cómo o por qué, la voz de _Ingenium_ dejó escapar algo que no comprendió.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Sí, lo siento por hablar tan… —Ingenium carraspeó, antes de suspirar—. Me preguntaba si sería posible que me concedieras algo de tu tiempo en nuestro próximo día libre.

—Oye, no creo que hayas dicho todo eso hace un momento.

—Quizá. ¿Qué dices, _Chihiro_?

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió, esbozando una sonrisa amable.

Seguramente su amigo necesitaba su ayuda con algo, ¿qué se le iba a hacer?

No tardaría en averiguar de qué se trataba. Estarían libres en tres días, después de todo.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 13. Espero que les gustara._

_Aunque me puse dramática en el capítulo anterior (o eso creo), no quise prolongar eso más de la cuenta, o me conozco, no acabaría como en el triple de palabras (y no, no me refiero a las palabras de la tabla). Así, se ve algo que a _Chihiro_ y otros héroes de esta realidad les fastidia un poco: que se olviden que no solo puede pelear con una singularidad, sino también con magia. Menos mal, pues así ella y sus compañeros aseguran el triunfo sobre la pandilla de villanos._

_Y sobre lo que _Ingenium_ pretende, ¿hay apuestas? Yo digo que sí, aunque sea un poco obvio a dónde quiero llegar con eso._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Nieve_._


	14. Nieve

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Catorce – Nieve.**

_Enero_.

En serio, no sabía si era por su singularidad o algo más, pero a Karen le desagradaba el frío.

Casi estaba dispuesta a asegurar que era un rasgo de familia: Kotori solía usar abrigos y suéteres muy gruesos en esa temporada, lo mismo que Sorata, el tío Yuuto y la tía abuela Hinoto. Una de las excepciones parecía ser el abuelo, pero le importaba muy poco.

Sacudió la cabeza, sin deseos de pensar en su abuelo precisamente en ese momento.

Estaba esperando a Tensei y no era por trabajo.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era un eufemismo descomunal. Tensei era un buen amigo y solía pedir su ayuda de vez en cuando en salidas como aquella, pero sentía que esta ocasión era diferente. No se le quitaba de la cabeza el momento en que la invitó, cuando estaba segura que la primera vez, había dicho algo más que pedir que "le concediera su tiempo".

—¿En qué estará pensando? —musitó, arrebujándose en su grueso abrigo rojo.

Miró a su alrededor con el mismo cuidado que si estuviera en una misión. El centro comercial era aquel en el que se topara con Tensei y su hermano días atrás y su amigo le pidió esperarla delante de la pastelería que visitaran entonces. Procurando no bloquear la entrada del local, vio de reojo algunos de los postres en exhibición, preguntándose si Tensei querría…

—Buenas tardes, Kishuu–san. Lamento hacerte esperar.

Dando un respingo, Karen admitió que debió estar muy metida en sus pensamientos, o se habría dado cuenta antes que Tensei había llegado y la veía con cierta extrañeza.

—¡Ah, Ten–kun! No te preocupes, casi acabo de llegar. ¿Cómo estás?

Él asintió en silencio, observándola con atención. Karen frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber.

—Creo que debí pedirte que esperaras adentro —respondió Tensei, señalando con una mano la pastelería—, vamos allí primero.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Otro encargo?

Tensei negó esta vez, yendo a abrirle la puerta y haciendo una seña para que pasara primero.

—Hablemos adentro, si te parece —pidió él.

Karen asintió, mirándolo con suspicacia, pero decidiendo al final que no debía ser malo si Tensei actuaba tan amable como siempre.

El lugar seguía tan encantador como hacía un mes. Tensei le pidió esperar en una de las mesas, mientras él ordenaba. Karen aceptó con una cabezada, ahora sí bastante intrigada. ¿Quizá su amigo iba a pedirle algo difícil y primero quería ablandarla con algo dulce? Bueno, no iba a negarse, pero nunca hizo falta algo así y a él se le veía ligeramente taciturno y distante.

Quizá, si el asunto no era demasiado complicado, podría aprovechar para declararse. Ya lo había demorado demasiado, pero poco a poco se había convencido de que Seitaro querría verla feliz.

—Aquí tienes —Tensei puso delante de ella una taza de contenido humeante y uno de aquellos pastelillos oscuros de la última vez.

—Gracias, ¿y tú no…?

Tensei le dedicó una sonrisa y repitió el viaje al mostrador para volver con un trozo de pastel y otra taza. Su postre era de pan de vainilla, relleno de crema y fresas, lo cual era atractivo a la vista.

Después de eso, se la pasaron conversando por unos minutos de trivialidades, hasta que Karen sintió que se hacía tarde y debían ir al grano.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesitas, Ten–kun?

—¿Necesitar? —Tensei se detuvo a mitad de llevarse la taza a la boca.

—Sí, ¿para qué me pediste venir?

Ahora era Tensei quien lucía confundido, antes de suspirar y mirar a un costado, donde tenían los postres que la gente del exterior podía admirar a través de una enorme ventana.

—Pensé que era obvio —musitó con vaguedad.

—¿En serio?

—Si ya terminaste, vamos afuera, ¿sí?

Karen aceptó en silencio, poniéndose de pie. De pronto, Tensei no se veía tan animado, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Acaso dijo algo mal sin darse cuenta?

En cuanto abandonaron la pastelería, Karen apartó por un segundo las preocupaciones de su mente, en favor de observar la nieve que comenzaba a caer. Era un espectáculo que le gustaba, pero que pocas veces había podido disfrutar: por una razón u otra, los inviernos de su vida solían mantenerla con los ojos atentos a otras cosas.

—No pensé que el clima se pondría así —indicó Tensei, haciendo una mueca—. Vamos a un sitio más y enseguida te acompaño a casa, si me lo permites.

—Sí, claro.

No sabía por qué, pero Karen tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a cambiar entre ellos ese día.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 14, espero que les gustara el capítulo._

_La palabra del día apenas se presenta, ¿verdad? Lo bueno es que el fic, en su línea temporal del presente, está en enero, o de ningún modo podría haber nieve en Japón (creo que en enero todavía puede haber, por su ubicación en el planeta). Aunque no acaba de convencerme el uso, la verdad._

_Karen aquí muestra que, pese a ser una heroína y una mujer que confía en sí misma, en lo que concierne a Tensei se pone un poco nerviosa y no presta toda la atención que debería. No es del todo intencional, como habrán imaginado por el pasado que ella tiene, pero aún así, puede poner de nervios a cualquiera, ¿eso le habrá pasado a Tensei? ¿Y para qué la invitó ese día, en realidad? Ah, eso ya lo sabrán, hagan sus apuestas._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Sonrisas_._


	15. Sonrisas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Quince – Sonrisas.**

_Enero_.

Karen no llamaba a las puertas ajenas cuando estaba exaltada, así que había pasado por un par de vergüenzas debido a ello.

Justo pasó en aquel momento, en el que había llegado a la residencia familiar a toda prisa, se apresuró a llegar al dormitorio que compartían su hermana y su sobrino y entró de improviso simplemente anunciando a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Onesan! ¡Adivina! ¡Ten–kun me dijo…!

Se calló de golpe ante el gritito de asustado asombro que la recibió, así como la mirada helada sobre su persona que prometía un dolor atroz si no se disculpaba.

—¡Lo siento! Pero yo no tengo la culpa, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Vinimos a ver a Kotori y a Masaki, pero olvidé que tenían un compromiso. Los estamos esperando.

—Vaya forma de esperarla, en serio. ¿Y dijiste algo de un compromiso? ¿Dónde?

—Con Todoroki–kun. Le está ayudando a Masaki–kun, ¿sabes?

Karen asintió, recordando que era un favor que la tía abuela Hinoto le pidiera al chico Todoroki, aprovechando que era el primero que conocía con una singularidad doble, como la de su sobrino.

—Bien, entonces me voy y…

—Karen, ¿puedo preguntar por lo que pasó con el hermano de Iida?

La nombrada, que ya había dado media vuelta, miró por encima de su hombro antes de decidir que sí, estaba demasiado emocionada como para no compartir aquello. Asintió, volvió a girar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para luego sacar la varita y hacer unas cuantas florituras con ella por encima de su cabeza, sin ninguna dificultad.

—¿Es necesaria tanta seguridad?

—Oh, sí, no quiero que alguien escuche por casualidad y me lo arruine. Pasa mucho en esta casa, Sasume–chan. ¿No te lo dijo Sora?

La aludida, una muchacha de largo cabello castaño y ojos de un tono marrón claro, negó con la cabeza, mirando de reojo al muchacho de cabello oscuro a su lado.

—No me extraña, pero deberías habérselo dicho, Sora, o no le irá bien a Sasume–chan en esta casa.

—No tiene necesidad de que le vaya bien en esta casa, lo sabes.

—Supongo que no. Bueno, pero antes, les pido que no les cuenten esto a sus amigos hasta que yo les diga, ¿de acuerdo? O soy capaz de decirles a todos que los hallé aquí besuqueándose.

—¡Karen–san!

Los dos jóvenes asintieron en el acto, tras el chillido que dio una sonrojada Sasume.

—De acuerdo, desde el principio: Ten–kun me pidió reunirnos hoy, en el centro comercial. Fuimos por unos postres muy, muy buenos, y yo pensaba que él necesitaba un favor. A veces me llama para eso, sobre todo cuando están relacionados con chicas, o con familias mágicas antiguas, o con las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Pero luego de un rato, parecía que el asunto era otro. Más lo creí cuando después de los postres, fuimos a una joyería.

—Ah, ¿quería ayuda con algún regalo? —preguntó Sorata, quizá porque él mismo, semanas atrás, le pidiera lo mismo a su prima.

—Eso pensé, por eso no me extrañó que comenzara a preguntarme sobre gemas, significados y usos en la magia antigua. Fue una de mis investigaciones más curiosas en Hoshikino, ¿te acuerdas, Sora?

—Sí, volviste locos a tus abuelos con eso.

—Era un tema demasiado genial como para dejarlo pasar. ¡Se ilusionaron tanto cuando creyeron que sería una alquimista o una empleada de Gringotts…! Qué ingenuos —Karen dejó de lado su sonrisa desdeñosa al pensar en sus abuelos, antes de respirar hondo—. En fin, después de escucharme, me pidió que esperara un momento, fue con uno de los empleados y habló con él por ¿cuánto, menos de cinco minutos?, no sé. Cuando acabó, regresó conmigo y dijo que podíamos irnos. Entonces creí que lo que necesitaba era consejos sobre joyas para un regalo, así que dejé pasar unos minutos antes de intentar despedirme, pero…

Al recordar lo siguiente, Karen esbozó una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, lo que ocasionó que su primo arqueara una ceja antes de intercambiar miradas con su novia.

—Parece como si te hubiera pedido salir al fin, ¿sabes? —dejó escapar Sasume, meneando la cabeza con incredulidad.

Cuando Karen la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacta, antes de asentir, tanto Sorata como Sasume se echaron a reír.

—Nos alegramos mucho por ti —indicó Sorata, sonriendo suavemente.

Karen sonrió más que antes, si es que era posible. Se moría de ganas por contárselo a Kotori.

Y de hecho, viendo a Sasume, recordó que también quería hablarlo con alguien más.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 15 de la Tabla de Invierno, esperando que les gustara… y que no me reclamen por lo que decidí mostrar._

_Karen parece feliz al final del día, queriendo hablar con su hermana de cómo la pasó con Tensei, pero en lugar de eso, encuentra a su primo con su novia (pobres, pero ¿no es buen material de chantaje que Karen los hallara besándose donde, supuestamente, no deben hacerlo?) Es a ellos a los primeros que termina diciéndoles que sí, después de un día un poco raro, Tensei le pidió salir, así que es feliz como nunca. Espero dar un poco más de detalles al respecto, porque sé que quedó un poco cortada esa parte, pero no creo que sea una sorpresa, a Tensei se le notaba el interés, ¿o no?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Estrellas_._


	16. Estrellas

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Dieciséis – Estrellas.**

_Enero._

Si alguien preguntaba la razón de su entusiasmo reciente, Karen diría, simplemente, que era feliz.

No era como si pudiera ocultarlo. A donde quiera que fuera, la sonrisa no la abandonaba si no era absolutamente necesario. Incluso en sus patrullas, cuando se topaba con algún villano y lo atrapaba, causaba desconcierto la alegría en sus movimientos, lo que no era común en los héroes, no con el trabajo que hacían.

—Oh, _Chihiro_, qué sorpresa verte tan animada.

La aludida, tras entregar a un par de carteristas a la policía, no dudó en mirar hacia arriba, en vez de a un costado. Junto a ella, con fingida despreocupación, estaba descendiendo uno de los héroes más reconocidos de la actualidad, imposible de pasar por alto con esas alas suyas.

—Buenas, _Hawks_ —saludó ella, inclinando la cabeza educadamente y poniendo los brazos en jarras—, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu presencia? Esta no es tu jurisdicción.

—Lo sé, pero tengo un par de días libres, cosa no muy frecuente.

_Chihiro_ arqueó las cejas, con toda la razón del mundo. No veía posible que _Hawks_, de todos los héroes, desperdiciara sus días libres solamente deambulando. No era propio de él.

—Ya que estás aquí, invítame la cena —indicó, altiva y con una sonrisa torcida.

—¡Oh, vaya, la Heroína de las Bengalas quiere algo de diversión nocturna!

—¡No lo digas así, _Hawks_!

El héroe se rió, para enseguida acordar hora y lugar para la cena.

_Chihiro_ no solía sacarle tan fácilmente un momento a _Hawks_, pese a que eran amigos relativamente cercanos, así que no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Esa noche, no llegó tarde al lugar de reunión, por supuesto. Era un restaurante muy bueno, que contaba con mesas privadas. Los dos valoraban el que no se entrometieran en sus vidas de civil, sobre todo porque Takami poco podía hacer para encubrirse, de ahí que eligieran sitios sin vista al público cada vez que se reunían. Él llegó después de Karen, mostrando su sonrisa fácil y meneando las alas al sentarse, antes de asegurar que la veía tan encantadora como siempre.

—Nunca me contestaste qué te tiene tan contenta, Kishuu —recordó Takami, mitad bromista y mitad curioso, cuando salían del restaurante.

—¿Tú qué crees?

En menos de dos segundos, Takami pareció descifrarlo, porque soltó una carcajada, antes de hacerle señas para que la dejara llevarla en brazos.

Karen se encogió de hombros, ¿por qué no? A veces ese tipo tenía las mejores ideas.

Así, fue que ambos se hallaron sobrevolando la ciudad hasta la punta de uno de los más altos rascacielos. Normalmente, Karen no era fanática de estar tan elevada (prueba de ello era que rara vez volaba en escoba), pero en aquella ocasión, con las luces de la ciudad casi tan hermosas como las estrellas de esa noche, sintió de repente una paz que hacía mucho no sentía.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo de pronto Takami, menos risueño que poco antes—. A Seitaro le gustaba verte feliz, Kishuu, y a diferencia de Masaichiro, no era un cursi empalagoso.

—¡Oh, Sei–kun podía ser cursi empalagoso, Takami! Solo que no tenía necesidad de demostrarlo.

—Supongo. Oye, ¿qué te pareció el libro que te envié?

—¿El que me entregó Sora de tu parte?

Cuando Takami asintió, Karen suspiró, antes de medir cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Esos pensamientos tienen algo de verdad, no voy a negarlo, pero no creo ser tan radical.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a discutirlo con otras personas?

—Quizá.

Después de eso, Karen no se alegró tanto de haber vuelto a ver a Takami en la ciudad, ni de poder contarle el motivo de su más nueva felicidad.

Si había recibido bien el mensaje, algo grande y oscuro se cernía sobre los héroes y no bastaría con un poco de amor en el mundo para derrotarlo.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 16, gente, espero que les guste._

_La palabra del día enseguida me hizo pensar en noche y en alguna vista espectacular, lo que viene presentando Karen cuando, tras pasarse todo el día sonriéndole al mundo (y espantando a unos cuantos en el proceso), resulta que ¡es amiga del actual héroe número dos! A mí me intriga _Hawks_, no sé si alguien más esté conmigo, por eso de pronto se me ocurrió que podría haberse hecho amiga de Karen a través de sí, su novio muerto, al que ambos extrañan terriblemente. Aunque al final, si alguien lo captó, hay una referencia a algo que Hawks hizo poco antes de este encuentro (al menos en esta línea temporal), a ver quién lo recuerda. ¿Qué se les viene encima a los héroes? ¿Y alguien quiere apostar sobre si, en este universo, _Hawks_ solo tiene singularidad o también posee magia?_

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Crimen_._


	17. Crimen

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Diecisiete – Crimen.**

_Febrero_.

A Karen, a veces, le desagradaba tener razón.

Como una Kishuu, se enorgullecía de ser favorecida con dinero, gran intelecto, excelente educación y algunas cosas más. Todo eso lo había sabido emplear, según algunos, para no dar peor fama a su apellido de la que ya tenía. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que, a donde fuera, rara vez faltaba una mueca al escuchar su apellido… o algo peor.

Por eso, no estaba contenta con haber acertado aquella reacción, aunque era _atípica_.

—¡Bienvenida, Kishuu–san! Prácticamente estamos todos.

—¡Karen–san! ¡Kotori–san! Me alegra que pudieran venir, ¿saben? ¡Ah, tienen que decirme cómo consiguieron ese arresto en Shibuya!

—¡Nada de trabajo por hoy, Sasume! De eso hemos tenido bastante, ¿no crees?

Arqueando una ceja, Karen intercambió miradas con su hermana, quien se encogió de hombros y acomodó mejor en sus brazos a un Masaki que, por tanto alboroto, se estaba despertando.

—Vamos, a la mesa todo el mundo. No hagamos esperar a Mito.

Todo el mundo obedeció, con lo cual las dos Kishuu intercambiaron saludos con el resto de los presentes en aquella sencilla casa de los suburbios.

Karen fue recordando muchas cosas conforme avanzaba, algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Además, no quería ser quien trajera a colación nada negativo, no ese día.

—Te vi la semana pasada en las noticias, Karen–san —comentó un hombre delgado y de pelo negro, con un amago de sonrisa adornando su rostro—, y creo que empiezo a entender eso de "la Heroína de las Bengalas".

—¡Oh, por Amaterasu, qué vergonzoso! —Karen sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Es un buen nombre de heroína, ¿sabes? —aseguró Sasume, sonriendo ampliamente mientras entretenía a Masaki, sentado en su regazo—, y tiene mucho sentido, con la manifestación visible de tu singularidad y todo…

—Nada de trabajo aquí —recordó una mujer de largo cabello castaño y con los mismos ojos marrón claro de Sasume y Masaki—. Mito–san, puedes sentarte ahora, ¿no crees? Yo traeré el resto.

Una mujer de corto cabello negro asintió y se sentó, a la izquierda de la cabecera, la cual era ocupada por el hombre de pelo negro que mencionara lo de las noticias de Karen.

A continuación, la mujer de ojos marrón claro sacó una varita mágica, la agitó por encima de su cabeza y por la puerta abierta de la cocina, comenzaron a desfilar varias bandejas flotantes.

Si bien era cierto que estaba acostumbrada a ver magia en la mesa, a Karen le fascinaba la comida que se servía en esa casa. No era muy sofisticada ni con una presentación elegante, pero se notaba el esmero y el cariño con la cual se preparaba. Kotori, según sabía, había aprendido a preparar varias recetas en esa casa y se sentía orgullosa por ello.

Tal vez, cuando pudo, ella también debió atreverse a aprender allí.

Pasaron un buen rato degustando la comida, charlando de lo que habían hecho en fechas recientes. En cierto momento, cuando la gran mayoría estaba disfrutando de un té, Karen se disculpó y se dirigió al salón, esperando que nadie le hubiera ganado en lo que pensaba, pero debió sonreír con nostalgia cuando encontró a su hermana allí.

—Pensé que no tardarías —comentó Kotori, dándole la espalda.

—Era hora —aseguró Karen.

A continuación, ambas encendieron varitas de incienso y las colocaron cuidadosamente en el altar, donde la fotografía de Seitaro Kishimoto parecía mirarlas con suma atención.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Seitaro–san —musitó Kotori, antes de unir las manos y cerrar los ojos, con seguridad dedicando una oración mentalmente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Sei–kun —murmiró Karen, inclinando la cabeza al ofrecer su propia oración.

Un día, pensó Karen con fría seguridad, haría pagar a Fuuma por el crimen que había cometido contra los Kishimoto y su propia familia. Un día, sin duda.

Por lo pronto, honraría la memoria de alguien a quien había amado tanto.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 17, espero que les guste._

_Este día pensaba mostrar otro _flashback_, pero al final no pude encajarlo como quería, por lo que mostré algo que quizá sea un relleno, pero necesario para Karen: el visitar la casa del que fuera su novio, Seitaro Kishimoto, en una comida en honor a su cumpleaños. Si digo que tal vez se considere relleno, es porque no está precisamente en la línea de la historia principal, pero por lo menos, muestra cómo se lleva Karen con la familia del difunto Seitaro._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Duende_._


	18. Duende

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Dieciocho – Duende.**

_Febrero_.

Cuando menos lo imaginó, Karen aceptó una misión.

Las cosas habían sido razonablemente tranquilas en la agencia, cuando ya no asustó a nadie con su euforia que, para muchos, no tenía explicación. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta que, al mismo tiempo, Tensei era más feliz? Algunos necesitaban observar más a su alrededor.

Por otro lado, el que no se fijaran en esos detalles, les daba a ellos dos algo de privacidad.

—¿Cómo se tomaron lo nuestro en tu casa?

Hacían una patrulla vespertina aquel día, ventoso y medio nublado. Karen vigilaba de reojo su entorno, pero rara vez quitaba su vista de Tensei y su serena postura.

Al menos así fue hasta oír aquella pregunta.

—A mi familia le importa muy poco con quién salga —aseguró, haciendo una mueca antes de rectificar—, bueno, no a todos, pero entiendes mi punto. Además, no es como si a mí me importara lo que ellos digan.

—Lo que menos quisiera es que tuvieras problemas, _Chihiro_.

—Ya lo sé. Yo debería preguntar cómo se lo tomaron en tu casa, _Ingenium_.

—Lo normal, supongo. A mis padres les extrañó un poco, si soy sincero, pero mi hermano estaba más animado de lo normal. Supongo que porque te conoció en persona.

Karen asintió, recordando sus breves interacciones con Tenya Iida.

En ese momento recibieron ambos una alerta por radio para unirse a una persecución y se centraron en el trabajo.

Lo que Kareno no esperaba era que el delincuente de cuarta al que atraparon, fuera a complicarles las cosas.

Como fueron ella y Tensei quienes lo aprehendieron, se quedaron un rato en la estación llenando el informe correspondiente, lo que no llevó mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, tardaron lo suficiente como para que, al salir, se toparan con alguien recién aparecida en el vestíbulo de la estación.

Su hermana Kotori, actualmente, ejercía la profesión como analista (al menos _oficialmente_), por eso su licencia seguía vigente y sus selectos admiradores no la habían olvidado, no cuando _Yumemi_ hacía unas cuantas misiones de campo al año que lograban ser captadas por el público, cosa no muy frecuente cuando se era heroína clandestina. Con todo eso, ¿por qué estaría con la policía cuando el sol todavía brillaba en el cielo?

—_Yumemi_ —saludó Tensei, de pronto más formal que minutos antes—, es un gusto saludarte.

—Igualmente, _Ingenium_, _Chihiro_. Ya que están aquí, acompáñenme, por favor. Nos esperan.

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas, antes de asentir y seguir a la otra hacia el interior de la estación, a la puerta de una pequeña habitación que, según sabía Karen, era para interrogar a la gente. Fue Kotori quien se plantó delante, respirando profundamente un par de veces antes.

A Karen de pronto, se le ocurrió lo impresionante que le parecía que, pese a ser clandestina, su hermana pudiera arreglárselas en el trabajo de heroína con aquel traje, tan similar a una yukata, real pero que solo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y cuyas mangas no eran tan amplias como en el atuendo japonés original. Era el traje de invierno, pudo fijarse Karen con retraso, porque usaba una camiseta de cuello de tortuga debajo, lo mismo que unas medias térmicas. Todo el conjunto, incluyendo los botines abrochados con cintas, era negro, con solo unos detalles en los bordes del traje de color azul, que se parecían sospechosamente a olas de mar.

Vaya, no era la única que honraba con su trabajo a un amor muerto.

—Detrás de mí y sin intervenir —advirtió Kotori, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación.

Obedientes, Karen y Tensei la siguieron.

Esa habitación no tenía muchos muebles y lucía como el típico sitio de interrogatorio que mostraran algunas películas, pues a una mesa cuadrada, estaba sentado uno de los sujetos más feos que Karen hubiera visto en su vida, con piel cetrina y ligeramente morena, el cabello negro muy revuelto, unas curiosas orejas puntiagudas y ojos completamente en blanco, sin iris ni pupila visibles. Su atuendo era de civil, una camisa de manga larga y unos deslavados pantalones de mezclilla, pero Karen sabía que esa apariencia podía ser engañosa.

Es más, lo afirmaba: era el tipo al que ella y Tensei acababan de arrestar.

Para que acudiera Kotori, en su papel de la heroína _Yumemi_, debía haber algo grave con ese tipo, que parecía una copia barata de un duende de Gringotts.

—Muy bien, señor —comenzó Kotori, con su tono más serio—, sabe por qué está aquí, pero en lo particular, me interesa saber sobre sus conexiones con unos vándalos que fueron detenidos no hace mucho, que se relacionaban con cierta asquerosidad del bajo mundo con las singularidades.

Sí, definitivamente Karen había terminado con su actividad razonablemente tranquila en la agencia.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 18, espero que les guste._

_Para la palabra de hoy, bueno, me aproveché de este universo para que se mostrara a un sujeto que se parece, curiosamente, a un duende de Gringotts, aunque los últimos no son agradables de tratar y quizá por eso el sujeto no era feliz._

_Karen sí que es feliz, saliendo (¡por fin!) con Tensei, pero no han hablado mucho de eso porque ya saben, la vida de héroe es ocupada. ¡Pero oigan, no se preocupen! Espero mostrarlos juntos y felices pronto… cuando las misiones heroicas les den un respiro._

_Por otra parte, el sujeto–duende va a ser interrogado por el álter ego de Kotori, _Yumemi_, ¿alguien ya hizo apuestas sobre su singularidad? Espero que sí, porque eso explicaría que llegara de pronto a la estación donde _casualmente_ está su hermana y _curiosamente_ va a vérselas con el tipo que ella y Tensei acaban de encerrar._

_¿Creen que me arrepentiré de este capítulo, cuando queda una semana para acabar la Tabla de Invierno? Quién sabe, pero por ahora no, eso es ganancia, creo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Dorado_._


	19. Dorado

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Diecinueve – Dorado.**

_Marzo_.

Si no estuviera de servicio, _Chihiro_ haría lo que fuera por alejarse de tanta porquería.

La misión, una vez que _Yumemi_ obtuvo la información de aquel delincuente de quinta (porque era solo un ladronzuelo de tiendas de conveniencia, al menos en los registros), fue declarada como confidencial, lo que significaba el que algunos de los héroes convocados a ella se tomaran unos cuantos días de licencia _en público_. En privado, el trabajo seguía y cada vez peor.

En su opinión, el tráfico de singularidades era de lo más horrible que había visto y quien tratara de minimizarlo, se las vería con su varita y su singularidad.

Ese día, por ejemplo, le habría encantado pasarlo descansando. Era soleado, el clima comenzaba a entibiarse y la flora se preparaba para el estallido de color que venía con la primavera. Por un segundo, _Chihiro_ se permitió pensar en el _hanami_, en que ese año sería maravilloso en casa porque Sorata estaría rodeado de amigos y ella, con Tensei…

—_Equipo, aquí _Tenshi_. Veo movimiento, ¿quién me copia?_

Al diablo con su fantasía, debía volver a la realidad.

—_Aquí _Chihiro_. Te copio. Tengo mejor ángulo, pero me acercaré un poco más para confirmar._

Entonces hizo gala de su refinada aparición, para moverse de una azotea a otra sin que la delatara ni el más mínimo sonido. Era algo que le encantaba presumir fuera del horario laboral, el cómo había perfeccionado aquella habilidad mágica hasta ese grado, pero a pocos se les ocurría que era una ventaja en misiones de ese tipo.

—_Equipo, aquí _Ingenium_. De mi lado se ve la puerta trasera abierta, pero la misma puerta cubre parte de la acción. _Chihiro_, ¿tu ángulo deja ver algo?_

Entrecerrando los ojos por un momento, _Chihiro_ logró enfocar mejor y sí, su ángulo era el indicado para saber quiénes se movían en la entrada trasera abierta.

—_Equipo, aquí _Chihiro_. Tengo rebeldes buscados en la mira. Repito, rebeldes buscados en la mira._

—_Aquí _Tenshi_. Te copio._

—_Aquí _Kamui Woods_. Te copio._

—_Aquí _Tensai_. Te copio._

—_Aquí _Yumemi_. Te copio._

—_Aquí _Ingenium_. Te copio. ¿De qué fugitivos estamos hablando?_

_Chihiro_ inhaló profundamente, dejando escapar el aire de manera pausada. Le daba igual que la oyeran por la radio, necesitaba estar tranquila para contestar.

—_En la mira los rebeldes identificados como _Kagenie_ y _Shinigami_. Repito, _Kagenie_ y _Shinigami.

—_¿Qué mierda…?_

—Tensai_, lenguaje. _Chihiro_, ¿solo ellos?_

—_Ahora mismo, sí. Algo los está reteniendo en el umbral. Miran al interior, probablemente reciben instrucciones o… ¡Mierda!_

_Chihiro _tenía un mejor vocabulario que ese, pero no pudo evitarlo. Obvió una risita de _Tensai_ (esa tipa era una pesada) y se aclaró la garganta, parpadeando repetidas veces. Quería asegurarse de no estar alucinando, aunque el destello dorado la alertó de que era poco probable.

—_Aquí _Chihiro_, una disculpa por lo de antes. Hay más rebeldes fugitivos. Repito, hay más rebeldes fugitivos. Aquellos identificados como _Kagutsuchi_ y… y _Shinken.

Por un largo instante, la frecuencia de radio que usaba el equipo permaneció en silencio, antes de oírse un par de palabrotas en voz de _Tensai_, esta vez sin que nadie se molestara por ello.

_Chihiro_, sin querer, se había quedado paralizada mirando la brillante katana que llamara su atención antes, cuya empuñadura negra era parcialmente envuelta en filigrana dorada. El arma y el traje del individuo, que había conocido mejores tiempos, acabaron por convencerla de que era real.

_Shinken_ había regresado y no para algo bueno.

—_Equipo, aquí _Ingenium_. Recuerden, nuestra prioridad es liberar rehenes. Repito, nuestra prioridad son los rehenes. En caso de enfrentamiento, tiren a capturar. Repito, tiren a capturar._

Aunque le doliera, _Chihiro_ sabía que _Ingenium_ tenía razón al enfatizar aquello, así que volvió a respirar hondo y se concentró en la misión.

Los inocentes no tenían la culpa de cuánto quería vengarse de su primo.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 19. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo (o quizá no)._

_Aquí no pensaba meter en líos a _Chihiro_, no cuando es tan feliz y todo, pero claro, en el capítulo anterior se lanzó la premisa de la misión y ahora ella y unos cuantos héroes más se ponen en marcha. Ya se había mencionado algo de tráfico de singularidades (con lo que eso da a entender), así que a Chihiro le encanta la idea de ayudar a eliminarlo, pero el toparse con rebeldes no era algo que esperara, menos cuando uno de ellos es Shinken, el causante de sus desgracias pasadas, junto con aquellos que lo ayudaron. Por eso, juro solemnemente que me marcaré otro Nea en el sentido de que arreglaré este desastre, aunque falte relativamente poco para acabar la Tabla de Invierno._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Amistad_._


	20. Amistad

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Veinte – Amistad.**

_Marzo_.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, _Chihiro_ no buscó enfrentar a _Shinken_.

Como bien dijera _Ingenium_, la prioridad era asegurarse de que las posibles víctimas del tráfico de singularidades fueran rescatadas. Sabía que los criminales detrás de tal atrocidad se estaban centrando en niños, sobre todo aquellos a los que pocos echarían de menos (los huérfanos, los callejeros), por lo que se preparó para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse.

No fue gran sorpresa hallar aquellas jaulas y a los niños dentro de ellas, _encadenados y heridos_. No se permitió dejarse llevar por la ira, para poder sacarlos a todos de allí con ayuda de _Tenshi_.

Algunos de los pequeños, los menos maltratados, reconocieron a la Heroína del Cielo (como conocían a _Tenshi_), sobre todo por su vistoso traje blanco y negro. La razón de incluirla en esa misión, además de su versátil singularidad, fue su conocida afinidad con los infantes.

—Vamos, pequeños. Si pueden, pónganse de pie.

Algunos obedecieron en el acto y otros se veían angustiados por quedarse sentados, pero dos de los que se habían parado, los ayudaron a moverse con muchísimo cuidado.

—Por favor, un paso atrás —avisó _Chihiro_, al colocar las yemas de los dedos derechos sobre el cerrojo electrónico de la primera jaula—, y salgan en cuanto esté abierto.

A continuación surgieron sus chispas, introduciéndose en el cerrojo y causándole un cortocircuito que lo hizo humear y apagarse. Eso fue suficiente para abrir la puerta, pero al mismo tiempo, algunas luces rojas parpadearon por encima de sus cabezas.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —masculló _Chihiro_, empujando la puerta y haciéndose a un lado—. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Afuera!

Poco a poco, los niños que podían hacerlo comenzaron a caminar y los mismos que ayudaran antes a mover a los más débiles, hicieron un esfuerzo por levantar a otros dos de los más pequeños.

—Con su permiso —_Tenshi_ alzó la varita con un gesto elegante y la agitó con suavidad.

Al segundo siguiente, los que no lograban andar, estaban flotando levemente y pese a la situación, lucieron encantados, con frágiles sonrisas en el rostro.

_Chihiro_ no podía evitar el sonreír con cierta esperanza. Si estos chiquillos no habían sido dañados por una vivencia tan horrible, seguramente saldrían adelante.

Así, con suma cautela, ambas heroínas fueron guiando a los pequeños lejos de allí. Abrieron otras dos jaulas, las únicas que vieron ocupadas, para enseguida hallar una puerta, que según los planos estudiados días atrás, daba a un costado de aquel edificio. _Tenshi_ la señaló y movió una mano en alto, jugueteando con los dedos por un segundo, a lo que Chihiro asintió y alzó una de sus propias manos, con lo cual las chispas se elevaron desde sus dedos, formando un brillante arco hasta la puerta, que no tardó en arrojar humo desde donde estaba la cerradura, antes de abrirse con un chasquido que sobresaltó un poco a los niños.

_Tenshi_ fue al frente, dirigiendo con la varita a los niños que hiciera flotar antes, por lo que _Chihiro_ asumió la retaguardia, con los sentidos alertas. Empuñó la varita en un momento dado, preparada para cualquier cosa, pero por fortuna, los ruidos que provenían del lado opuesto a donde ella estaba, le indicó que sus compañeros estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Listo —anunció _Tenshi_ desde el exterior.

_Chihiro_ asintió y salió también, encontrándose en una especie de callejuela, estrecha y vacía. Respiró hondo, revisó distraídamente el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca izquierda y dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, antes de asentir.

—Pequeños, necesito que nos tomemos todos de las manos, ¿sí? —pidió Tenshi con voz dulce, a lo cual los niños no tardaron en obedecer—. Ahora, por favor, todos piensen en que quieren quedarse conmigo y con _Chihiro_, ¿de acuerdo? Eso me ayudará a moverlos a un sitio seguro.

Casi todas las cabecitas asintieron y Chihiro, para su sorpresa, terminó dándole las manos a los dos que ayudaran antes a sus compañeros de infortunio. En todo el rato que llevaba mirándolos, se había dado cuenta de que intercambiaban miradas a menudo y se hacían gestos, estableciendo una comunicación sincera y silenciosa. Eso le parecía una fuerte amistad y, tomando en cuenta la difícil situación que habían vivido, le gustaría saber cómo había nacido.

Después, se concentró en lo que _Tenshi_ le pidiera al inicio de la misión; eso era, en dejarse llevar a donde ella decidiera, antes de sentir que el viento los envolvía a todos en un acogedor capullo.

Pronto, ya no había gente en esa callejuela y _Chihiro_ habría pagado una fortuna por ver las caras de los villanos cuando supieran habían frustrado sus planes.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 20, espero que les gustara._

_¡Ya casi termina la Tabla de Invierno, gente! Solo por eso _Chihiro_ no sufrió mucho, sino que consiguió el objetivo principal de la misión. En este universo (y quizá también en el original de BnHA), las singularidades pueden ser vistas como objetos de valor por algunos seres crueles, a los mismos que les resulta más fácil hacer sus negocios turbios con niños. Por eso precisamente _Ingenium_ insistía tanto en que las víctimas eran prioridad… bueno, por eso y porque no quería a su novia enfrentando a quien tanto la hiciera sufrir antes, porque quizá no acabaría bien._

_Pues bien, los niños fueron liberados y llevados lejos de allí gracias a _Tenshi_, heroína que, como quizá ya notaron, posee una singularidad relacionada con el viento. Ella tiene buena mano con los niños (por más de una razón), lo cual siempre ayuda en esas circunstancias, ¿no creen? Y no sé, me dan ganas de sacar niños otra vez, antes de terminar la tabla, pero ya se verá._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Familia_._


	21. Familia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Veintiuno – Familia.**

_Abril_.

Si Karen podía describir aquella escena, lo haría como una _anomalía._

Por lo que sabía, no era la única en pensarlo.

Ese año, los cerezos empezaron a florecer en Ise en abril, por lo cual la gente se veía muy animada. En la residencia principal de los Kishuu, establecida en un terreno de considerable tamaño, tenían su propio parque de esos árboles, que solo era abierto para el _hanami _familiar… a menos que su líder accediera a recibir invitados.

Así, un montón de jóvenes de preparatoria se presentaron ese año allí, cosa que Karen no creyó ver en su vida. Los Kishuu no eran precisamente pocos, pero los actuales estaban bastante esparcidos por el país y no siempre podían reunirse en la fecha que el líder en turno designara para su _hanami_ en Ise. Por eso, cuando Kotori y ella misma tenían la edad de Sorata, no habían vivido la temporada de esa manera.

Quitando el que su tía abuela Hinoto _realmente_ enviara las invitaciones prometidas a los amigos de Sorata y sus respectivas familias, Karen se sorprendió de que la mayoría fueran aceptadas y que las pocas que no, tuvieran razones de peso para negarse mientras agradecían la consideración.

—¿Crees que los cerezos sobrevivan a estos chicos?

La pregunta Karen se la lanzó a Tensei, quien compartía una manta con ella, Kotori y Masaki (cuando su hermana no saludaba a algún invitado o el niño no correteaba entre los árboles).

—Si de Tenya depende, se sentarán en un momento y se quedarán quietos.

La respuesta de Tensei la hizo reír. Sí, Tenya era realmente dedicado en sus deberes de presidente de la clase, pero lidiar con sus compañeros y con los de Sorata de Hoshikino, quizá lo sobrepasara.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Tensei acertó, aunque bien mirado, Tenya obtuvo ayuda de Ginta Asaba, de Hoshikino, quien aseguró que enviaría un mensaje a su director si no respetaban el sitio donde estaban. Y seguro ese chico podría cumplir su palabra sin problema, considerando su singularidad: la llamaban "fuego mensajero" y consistía en plasmar mensajes a distancia por medio de unos hilos de fuego que surgían de sus dedos, formando las palabras en el aire.

—Ese chico, Asaba… Lo quería la agencia de Endeavor, ¿no?

—Exacto. Nuestra agencia le envió una solicitud de pasantía cuando nos llegaron los resultados de la primera evaluación físico–singular que presentó, y por aceptarla, rechazó la solicitud de Endeavor, que por lo que oí, de todas formas se ganó su desprecio.

—¡Bromeas!

—No, el actual número uno fue muy desagradable con el muchacho la única vez que pudieron conversar, ¿por qué crees que le dije aquello cuando nos vimos?

—¿Te refieres a…?

Cuando Tensei se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzado, Karen se echó a reír.

—¡Sabía que te había hecho enfadar, pero no la razón! Ay, por Amaterasu, ¡tengo que decírselo a Sora! ¡Eh, Sora!

—¿Qué? ¡No, Karen–san, no hagas eso!

Karen dejó de estar tan risueña para mirar a Tensei con pasmo.

—¿Llevo _años_ intentando que me llames por mi nombre y lo dices ahora para que no te acuse?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —en cualquier otro momento, Karen habría gozado de avergonzar a Tensei, pero en ese instante, todo lo que quería era saber lo que él estaba pensando, así que se quedó callada, expectante—. Yo… Llevo un tiempo pensando en ti así, como "Karen", pero… No salíamos aún y no me pareció adecuado ser tan… tan cercano.

—¡No sé por qué me extraña! ¡Eres demasiado formal hasta con tu familia!

—Cierto, pero eso no significa que no los quiera, ¿verdad?

Karen asintió, alzando la vista hacia las ramas de cerezo sobre sus cabezas, no sin antes hacerle una seña a su primo para que ya no se acercara a ellos.

Decidió centrarse en la sencilla belleza natural que la rodeaba y en la presencia de Tensei a su lado, aunque ciertos ruidos desde el numeroso grupo de amigos de Sorata reclamaba su atención.

—Ten–kun, si llegamos a casarnos, prométeme que nunca vamos a invitar a todos esos chicos a nuestra casa, no al mismo tiempo. ¡La destrozarían!

Se sonrojó al segundo siguiente de pronunciar semejante frase, pero la suave risa de Tensei le dijo que podía tener esa pequeña esperanza como su siguiente sueño a alcanzar.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 21, deseando que les gustara._

_La palabra del día, inmediatamente, me hizo pensar en el _hanami_ mencionado en un capítulo anterior, el cual los Kishuu disfrutan en su propio parque de cerezos. Si buscan información del _hanami_ en internet, seguro hayan muchas fotos de cerezos en flor que son preciosas, así comprenderán por qué los japoneses tienen esa actividad en tan alta estima (eso y por lo que simboliza el cerezo para ellos)._

_Y claro, por si no lo recordaban, se insinuó que Hinoto, líder actual de los Kishuu, había invitado a otros a su _hanami_, cosa que no suele suceder y por lo tanto, es un honor. Es allí cuando Karen se siente en paz con el mundo y consigue que Tensei la llame por su nombre (¡ya era hora!), aunque sea sacando a colación algo que él pasó con Endeavor, ¿qué sería como para alterar a Tensei? Hagan sus apuestas._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Pasado_._


	22. Pasado

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Veintidós – Pasado.**

_Abril._

Karen, de algún modo, sentía que quería asesinar a alguien.

Como heroína, no era un pensamiento que debería tener, pero no se le iba de la cabeza. Solo la contenía el conocimiento de que no le serviría a nadie si la encarcelaban (porque era una Kishuu y sabía evadir a quien quisiera _demasiado bien_).

—¿Por qué se está haciendo costumbre el hacernos confesiones en mi lecho de convaleciente?

—No sigas por ahí, Ten–kun, o te dejo inconsciente sin que nadie sepa cómo pasó.

Tensei asintió y desvió la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación.

Suspirando, Karen entrelazó las manos en su regazo. Sabía que esta conversación tendría lugar, pero esperaba que fuera bajos los términos que ella y Tensei decidieran, no con él hospitalizado porque estuvo a punto de morir _otra vez._

—Aunque no lo creas, no estoy enfadada —comenzó ella, hablando con cierta lentitud, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar el torbellino que hacía de su interior una confusión total—, porque siendo justa, habría hecho algo parecido de estar en tu situación. Pero, Ten–kun, ¿estás consciente de que pudiste haberte matado?

Hubo una emergencia en varios puntos de la ciudad, como si de repente, los villanos más extraños y peligrosos que hubieran visto se pusieran de acuerdo para saturar de trabajo a los profesionales. Tensei se dirigió de inmediato a uno de esos puntos, sin dar la oportunidad de que lo siguieran y solo porque distraídamente dejó un mensaje en la recepción de la agencia, Karen supo por qué había partido así, y lo comprendía.

El conflicto del que Tensei casi no salió vivo involucraba a estudiantes de U.A. de primer año.

—Diría que es el gaje del oficio del que nunca te recuperas, pero mentiría, Karen–san.

—No, no mentirías, pero sería una broma de muy mal gusto en este momento.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

Karen agitó la cabeza en negación. Como no alzó la vista, esperó que Tensei la estuviera observando.

—Que nos maten es un riesgo del trabajo que tengo asumido —admitió con cierta amargura—, pero no puedes culparme por haberme asustado.

—¿Es por Seitaro–san?

Entonces Karen sí se irguió, abriendo los ojos al máximo para fijarlos en un Tensei pálido y firme, pero a quien le temblaba levemente una mano, la que no llevaba vendada en ese momento.

—Bueno, sí, en parte. Me dolió muchísimo perderlo así, sin que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo. Ten–kun, ¿piensas que eres un reemplazo? ¿O que no te quiero lo suficiente?

—Karen–san…

—¡No, escúchame! —ella frunció el ceño, de repente alterada, pero no estaba segura si se trataba de enfado o la explosión de la angustia acumulada de días pasados—. A nadie le gusta pensar que sus seres queridos están en peligro, pero somos héroes, ¡estamos en peligro todo el tiempo! Sei–kun confió en mí para salvar a los civiles, ¡para salvar a Sasume–chan! ¿Crees que no habría preferido seguirlo y cuidarles las espaldas a él y a Masaichiro–san aquel día? ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Hice mi maldito trabajo para que ellos no se distrajeran del suyo, aunque no sirviera de nada al final! Así que por favor, por favor, Ten–kun, ¿quieres dejarme opciones la próxima vez?

El trabajo de heroísmo podía ser muy cruel, Karen lo sabía de sobra. En el pasado, le arrebató a personas que amaba y no podían culparla por querer evitar que se repitiera la tragedia.

—Haré todo lo posible, Karen–san —pronunció Tensei finalmente, en tono de solemne promesa—. Siempre sabrás dónde estoy y te diré si puedes o no intervenir.

—¿Si puedo?

—Si debes, en realidad. Si puedes, lo harás, aunque te pida lo contrario.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

Solo entonces, Karen se permitió una sonrisa nerviosa y el tomar entre sus manos aquella de Tensei que no estaba herida.

Por el momento, ese compromiso entre ellos debía bastar.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 22, espero que les agrade el capítulo que ha resultado._

_Sí, Karen era feliz y yo vengo a arruinarlo. No me maten, pero en la palabra de hoy, era escribir esto o un flashback cuyo tema no me acababa de convencer, y aquí tienen el resultado. Supongo que a nadie sorprende que Tensei fuera a dar al hospital por un ataque de villano a alumnos de U.A. (¿cuánto apuestan a que eran de la clase 1–A?), porque a Karen no le extrañó nada, solo deseó haber podido estar allí y ayudar, cosa que no pudo hacer del todo por su difunto novio. Como Tensei es un hombre amable y razonable (y porque está completamente enamorado), acepta los términos de Karen, y ella los usará al máximo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Aire_._


	23. Aire

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Veintitrés – Aire.**

_Mayo._

Para la Semana Dorada, Karen y Tensei recibieron una invitación de los Akimoto.

En primer lugar, era la primera vez que los invitaban a algún sitio _como pareja_. Ya varias personas a su alrededor sabían de su relación, pero hasta ese momento, los seguían tratando como antes, en ocasiones sin considerar que cada uno tomara en cuenta al otro para algunas de sus decisiones.

En segundo lugar, hablaban de los Akimoto, una familia mágica antigua con la cual la familia Kishuu tenía una relación tensa, pero eso no era novedad para Karen. No, la novedad era que la invitaran pese a ser una Kishuu, lo que quizá debió agradecer a su noviazgo con Tensei.

Y en tercer lugar, a Karen no le cabía en la cabeza que no supiera antes _quiénes_ eran los Akimoto.

—¿Shiraishi–san? —musitó, al llegar al sitio indicado y ver quién la recibía.

Tenía delante a _Tenshi_, pero como no llevaba completo el traje de heroína, a Karen se le había escapado parte de su nombre de civil… que obviamente, no era Akimoto.

La mujer, de largo cabello castaño salpicado por mechones de un tono rubio blanquecino, asintió mientras sonreía con amabilidad, antes de ceder el paso.

—Bienvenidos. Nos alegra que pudieran asistir.

—Sí, aunque no especificaste mucho acerca de la reunión, solo que era un cumpleaños infantil —indicó Tensei, que como Karen, estaba un poco confundido por el aspecto de su colega.

—¡Oh, eso! Pasen y les explico.

Ambos la siguieron, dándose cuenta que era una casa de estilo tradicional, envuelta en un ambiente extrañamente pacífico y acogedor. Al menos, esa fue su percepción hasta que la anfitriona abrió la puerta corrediza del frente y les llegó el bullicio del otro lado.

—Nuestro hijo Haruto cumplirá años el próximo fin de semana —contó Shiraishi, mientras invitaba con un ademán a los otros dos a cambiarse los zapatos—, pero Natsuki y yo estaremos de misión en esos días, así que adelantamos su fiesta. Invitamos a algunos de los niños del último trabajo y estoy por encargarme del entretenimiento.

Karen y Tensei intercambiaron miradas. Sabían, aunque fuera de oídas, que _Tenshi_ estaba casada, pero no les había pasado por la cabeza que "Shiraishi" fuera su apellido de soltera.

—¡Mamá! —una niñita de cabello oscuro, delgada y luciendo un primoroso vestido verde pastel, llegó corriendo y abrazó una pierna de Shiraishi_._

—Hola, cariño. ¿Están bien los niños?

—¡Sí! Papá les dijo lo del aire, ¡están muy contentos! ¡También Haruto–chan! Oye, ¿puedo ayudar?

—No, todavía no, eres muy pequeña, Konatsu. Si practicas mucho, el año entrante, ¿sí?

—¡Sí, mamá! ¡Voy a ver a los niños!

A continuación, la chiquilla regresó por donde había venido, dando un gritito de alegría.

—Es encantadora —aseguró Tensei, con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, lo es. Natsuki y yo estamos muy agradecidos con ella. Haruto es… —Shiraishi suspiró, antes de mirarlos con cierta pesadumbre—. Nuestro Haruto es enfermizo y casi no sale, así que tratamos de alegrarlo en casa lo mejor que podemos. Y hoy, de paso, hacemos felices a todos esos niños, para que sepan que siguen habiendo cosas buenas en el mundo.

A esas alturas, Karen no necesitaba ser genio para saber de qué niños hablaba Shiraishi. Asintió y en menos de lo que pudiera imaginar, a Tensei y a ella les fue señalado el camino a un patio decorado con globos y serpentinas, donde había una mesa llena de regalos y otra donde reposaba un bonito pastel de betún amarillo.

Los niños abundaban ahí, algunos correteando por los rincones, otros sentados en sillitas mientras charlaban de varias cosas (aunque el tema de los héroes era el dominante, según entendió Karen), y unos cuantos más revoloteaban alrededor de un hombre de cabello oscuro que llevaba en brazos a un niñito que se parecía mucho a él, menos por los mechones de cabello más claro que salpicaban su cabeza.

—Haruto, creo —indicó Karen, haciendo un ademán para que Tensei lo viera.

A continuación, sin previo aviso, la niña de antes (¿Konatsu, se llamaba?) lanzó un chillido de emoción y señaló al cielo mientras aplaudía.

Allí venía _Tenshi_, en toda su gloria, haciendo que muchos globos de colores se arremolinaran a su alrededor, con ayuda de su singularidad.

—Bonita —dijo una niña de pelo corto y claro, completamente fascinada con _Tenshi._

Sí, Karen también lo creía: Shiraishi era bonita, pero más por usar su singularidad de aire para hacer felices a los demás.

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 23, espero que les guste._

_Para la palabra del día, decidí presentar de nuevo a una heroína cuya singularidad se basa en el aire, haciendo que Karen y Tensei estén rodeados de niños. Algunos de los cuales sí, son aquellos que rescataron del tráfico de singularidades y si se preguntan cómo es que tuvieron permiso para estar allí, pues fácil: los Akimoto, como insinúa Karen, son magos muy respetados, así que su apellido lugar mover algunas influencias._

_Siento que la palabra de hoy no acaba de salir como debe, pero para no echarlo a perder, lo dejo así._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la siguiente palabra: _Futuro_._


	24. Futuro

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Veinticuatro – Futuro.**

_Julio._

Habían pasado tantas cosas que Karen no se creía que ya fuera verano.

Llevar un recuento de lo que ella había vivido (de lo que Sorata y sus amigos habían _sufrido_) le parecía imposible. En más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de dar una paliza por idiotas a las personas que quería; al mismo tiempo, ella recibió sermones por su actuar centrado únicamente en salvar vidas, a sabiendas de que no era la primera vez y seguramente, no sería la última.

Sin embargo, ese día no quería pensar en ello, pese a tener patrulla por la tarde.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kishuu–san!

Sabía que no se libraría de ello, pero en serio habría deseado evitar un alboroto.

—Muchas gracias —miró la sala de conferencias a la que, según un mensaje de texto, debió acudir para una reunión antes de su patrulla, pero resultó ser varios de sus compañeros organizando un almuerzo con un pastel bellamente decorado y ya con velas encendidas—. Saben que no debieron hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—¡No digas eso, Kishuu–sempai! ¡Estamos encantados!

Karen agitó la cabeza, con aire resignado, viendo de reojo que no había imaginado cosas: el enorme letrero de felicitación en una de las paredes estaba formado por marcas de quemaduras, cortesía de Ginta Asaba, quien desde esa semana comenzaba una de las pasantías de su tercer año.

En serio, volvía a acordarse de que ese chico era la causa del estallido de Tensei con Enji Todoroki y Karen sentía ganas de reír.

El almuerzo fue rápido, pero agradable. Karen agradeció a todos sus atenciones y los pequeños regalos que le entregaron, prometiendo abrirlos en cuanto regresara a la agencia.

Tensei estaba asignado con ella, así que partieron en cuanto los dos estuvieron listos. Al salir de la agencia hacia el calor del incipiente verano, Karen se alegró de que pudiera realizar un hechizo refrigerante a su traje, para mantenerse un poco fresca. A juzgar por el movimiento de varita que ejecutó Tensei antes de salir del edificio, él pensó lo mismo (y con toda la razón del mundo).

—¿Crees que acabemos temprano? —quiso saber ella, echando vistazos a su alrededor mientras respondía a algunos saludos por la calle.

—Eso espero. No sé tú, pero de ser un villano, tampoco me gustaría estar en la calle con este calor.

Tensei debía tener algo de razón, porque Karen y él no observaron ninguna actividad ilegal en su patrulla. Al estar a una hora de regresar a la agencia, Tensei le hizo un gesto de cabeza y la llevó por una calle que, sabía, no estaba en la ruta que se les había asignado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Escuchaste algo?

—No. He enviado un mensaje a la agencia. Hemos terminado.

—¿Qué? _Ingenium_, ¿qué sucede?

Él se limitó a pedirle con un gesto que esperara y no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Lo notaba ansioso, pero no de esa manera que anticipaba algún tipo de pelea, sino lo que generalmente mostraba cuando estaba por ocurrir algo que realmente quería.

—Casi llegamos.

Habían llegado a un parque, al cual entraron y siguieron un sendero hasta cierta área libre de árboles, donde lo único que resaltaba eran flores rojas y unas pocas de tono amarillo dorado. Como tenían una perspectiva ligeramente elevada de las flores, Karen no tardó en notar un patrón y…

A duras penas, contuvo las lágrimas. Lo que acababa de leer le presentaba la posibilidad de un futuro brillante y prefería que sus siguientes palabras no se entrecortaran con el llanto.

—Yo… Sí. ¡Por Amaterasu, sí!

Si alguien notó a _Chihiro_ abrazando a _Ingenium_, no lo mencionó, aunque ambos tenían la leve sospecha de que fotos de esa escena podrían estar en las redes sociales en las próximas horas.

Lo único que les importaba era que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba con las flores rojas y amarillas hasta que desaparecieran.

_Feliz cumpleaños, amada Karen. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

—&—

_Bienvenidos al día 24, espero que lo disfruten._

_La palabra del día me hizo saltarme unos cuantos meses porque, en mis notas de hace sabe cuándo, el cumpleaños de Karen es en verano y lo necesitaba para la escena que acaban de leer. Si alguien me dice que Karen quizá es demasiado joven para casarse, quizá tengan razón (aunque no, no les diré su edad exacta en este universo). Lo único con lo que puedo defenderme es que, con el trabajo que Tensei y ella tienen, ¿en serio deberían esperar a casarse, si han sabido lo que quieren _desde hace años_? Yo creo que no._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en la última palabra de la Tabla de Invierno: _Muerte_._


	25. Muerte

_**Renuncia de derechos:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan es de otras personas (Horikoshi–sensei, Rowling y uno que otro más). El resto del desvarío es mío, así que me reservo su uso como me dé la gana._

_**Advertencia:**__ esto es un crossover; por lo tanto, las diferencias con el canon de las obras base van a ser muchas (algunas sonarán absurdas, otras no tanto, pero ahí estarán), así que no se aceptarán comentarios malintencionados al respecto._

_**Dedicatoria:**__ a TanitbenNajash, creadora de la Tabla de Invierno en la cual participa el presente fanfic. Y también a "Volver a Hogwarts", porque sin sus actividades de 2019 (en específico, una con "Quidditch a través de los Tiempos"), la historia origen de esto (aún sin publicar) no habría nacido._

* * *

**Veinticinco – Muerte.**

_Julio_.

El verano, aparte de aumentar la edad de Karen, la hacía sentir nostálgica.

Ese año, en realidad, la tenía encantada el hecho de poder presumir un anillo de compromiso en su anular izquierdo, al menos cuando estaba fuera de servicio (durante su jornada laboral, el anillo colgaba de su cuello y lo solía ocultar bajo el traje de heroína). La noticia se propagó lentamente en la agencia (cosa rara, pues varios en su almuerzo de cumpleaños sabían del plan de Tensei), pero las especulaciones en redes sociales se dispararon por las fotos que comenzaron a circular. Al final, Tensei fue invitado por sus padres a dar una conferencia de prensa, en la cual declaró estar en una relación sentimental con Karen, pero nada más. Según él le dijo después, podían gozar de su compromiso como quisieran, al menos por un tiempo, y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Sin embargo, el verano también significaba _otro_ aniversario.

Varios de los héroes y pasantes de Tokio pudieron movilizarse a Mejiro, inundando así la plaza frente a la estación de tren. En un espacio pequeño pero suficiente junto a las puertas del edificio, un escenario se había alzado y desde allí, la primera en hablar fue la presidenta de la Comisión de Seguridad, que a Karen nunca había acabado de gustarle (y eso era desde antes de todo aquel desastre que le contara Takami).

Después de ella, por lo menos, pasaban a invitar a cualquiera a dar su testimonio acerca de los caídos en lo que se conocía como "explosión de Yamanote", y Karen llevaba un fajo de hojas en una mano, pues había solicitado un turno.

—¿Segura que quieres hablar? —le había preguntado Tensei unos días atrás, viéndola tan afanada en escribir un borrador durante sus horas de escritorio en la agencia.

—Sí, claro. No he podido hacerlo hasta ahora y creo que ya es tiempo.

Lo creía, de verdad, pero Karen igual se sentía nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que hablaría en ese homenaje, siendo uno de los caídos su novio Seitaro.

No sabía el orden de los oradores, por eso estaba muy atenta a quien los estaba anunciando, así que fue una revelación que de repente, tras agradecer la intervención de _Kirin_ (había venido desde Kioto como cada año, pues Seitaro y su primo fueron sus pasantes), se pidió una cálida bienvenida para la heroína clandestina _Yumemi_, quien fue recibida entre aplausos y gritos de ánimo.

Karen se pasmó de ver a su hermana aparecer en el escenario, pero aún más porque llevaba de la mano a Masaki. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—¿Lo sabías? —inquirió Tensei a su derecha, en un susurro.

—No y no entiendo…

Se hizo el silencio y _Yumemi_, tras saludar a la multitud con una reverencia, tomó el micrófono de su poste y se agachó con él, colocándolo delante de Masaki y asintiendo con la cabeza. El niño sonrió, para luego verse increíblemente solemne.

—Hola —saludó, con una leve sonrisa—. Mucho gusto. Me llamo Kishimoto Masaki.

El poco ruido de fondo, producto de susurros y algunos pasos, se detuvo casi por encanto. Karen supuso que la mayoría de los allí presentes empezaban a comprender que el niño estaba al habla por algo sumamente importante.

—Muchas gracias por venir, a papi le alegraría mucho —dijo a continuación Masaki, sonriendo un poco más y paseando la mirada por todas partes, fijándose de pronto en un punto, notó Karen—. Sasu–nee, lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿verdad?

El grito de "Masaki–kun, estás genial, ¿sabes?" no debió sorprender a Karen, pero sí el hecho de que sonara tan fuerte, quizá por el conmocionado silencio a su alrededor al darse cuenta de ciertas similitudes entre ambas formas de hablar.

De pronto, sintió ganas de reír. Masaki tenía razón, a su padre le habría encantado una cosa como aquella. Y también a Seitaro, en realidad.

—Papi y Sei–nii eran héroes muy, muy buenos —siguió entonces Masaki, frunciendo el ceño un poco al tratar de concentrarse, lo que causó de inmediato ruidos enternecidos entre las féminas del público—. Mami dice que lo hicieron muy bien ese día de… ¿de qué? —inquirió en voz muy baja, mirando enseguida a _Yumemi_, quien enseguida le murmuró algo al oído—. ¡Ah, sí! Ese día de muchas cosas malas. Y un día también seré un héroe, quiero hacerlo igual de bien. Son mi… ¿ejemplo? —miró de nuevo a _Yumemi_, quien asintió en aprobación—, y esto es para ellos.

A continuación, Masaki dio un paso para apartarse del micrófono y alzó las manos.

Karen creyó saber lo que vería, pero igualmente se maravilló. De la mano derecha de Masaki surgió un fino chorro de agua, que hizo bonitas espirales en el aire por un momento, antes que de la mano izquierda del niño, un hilo de luz pasara por el centro, soltando chispas. No duró mucho, pero fue algo realmente bonito, por lo que decía la gente a su alrededor.

Para cuando el agua y la luz se esfumaron, estallaron los aplausos. Masaki dio un respingo ante el repentino ruido, pero enseguida sonrió de forma radiante, viendo a _Yumemi_ como diciéndole que era asombroso, para enseguida ser correspondido con un asentimiento de Yumemi mientras se ponía de pie y carraspeaba al micrófono.

—Buenas tardes a todos —saludó, tendiendo una mano para que Masaki la tomara, cosa que el niño hizo en el acto—. También estoy muy agradecida por su presencia. Todos los aquí presentes sabemos lo que pasó cuatro años atrás y luchamos a diario por evitar catástrofes similares, así que está bien recordar. La Historia, enseñándonos el pasado, nos ayuda a no repetirlo en nuestro futuro. Nuestro sencillo homenaje, pensando en nuestros seres queridos, nos alienta a trabajar más duro en nuestras carreras heroicas, y alentar con ello a las futuras generaciones de camaradas.

"Sasume", pensó Karen. _Yumemi_ no lo dijo, pero seguramente pensaba en lo agradecida que estaba de que la hermanita de Masaichiro no hubiera muerto en la explosión de Yamanote, para así ser una heroína en entrenamiento que un día, con toda seguridad, sería el orgullo de muchos.

Karen nunca había tenido tan presente lo que le enseñaran en su familia una vez: que la muerte de unos podía convertirse en el faro que guiara a otros a través de sus vidas.

No dejaría de lamentar que Masaichiro y Seitaro fallecieran, pero al tomar la mano de Tensei, Karen se prometió seguir adelante solo con buenos recuerdos de ellos en el corazón.

—&—

_Bienvenidos sean al día 25, el final de la Tabla de Invierno. Espero que les gustara._

_La palabra del día, dirían algunos, no invitaba a muchas alegrías, así que aproveché que estaba en julio en la línea temporal, para mostrar cómo recordaban el suceso que acabara con el novio de Karen y algunos otros, entre ellos el padre del pequeño Masaki. Tardé en decidirme por la singularidad del niño, aunque en borradores y este fic ya tenía escrito que sería una doble y por eso, su familia le pidió ayuda a Todoroki para aprender a controlarla. Masaki es una ternura que seguramente llegará a convertirse en un héroe de cuidado y con lo querido que fue su padre, tendrá mucha gente a su alrededor que lo apoye._

_Por otro lado, Karen concilia bien el hecho de haber amado a alguien antes, y se permite recordarlo con afecto porque fue importante en su vida, cosa que Tensei entiende perfectamente, o no estaría a su lado en el homenaje. A quien quiera matarme por no desarrollar su boda u otros detalles que fui nombrando, pues quizá me los guarde para otra ocasión, porque me ha gustado bastante este universo y no descarto presentar algo más (como el ya mencionado crossover origen, aún sin publicar pero que bien podría ser un proyecto a presentar el año que viene)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
